Le Pouvoir des souvenirs
by Bringmethatfic
Summary: Il ne se souvient pas, il sait que ça s'est produit, et depuis, c'est dur ! Devant ce monde ravagé par une "force" mystérieuse, Mathieu va devoir apprendre à vivre avec ses personnes qu'il a créée de toute pièce, pour qu'il arrive, malgré un monde apocalyptique, à se sentir humain. SLG/Salut les Geeks/Mathieu Sommet ! Première Fanfic :3
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde ! Le vous présente ma toute première fanfic sur le thème de SLG (bien évidemment c'est simplement un prétexte pour pouvoir parler de cet univers =D) Soyez indulgents et je vous fait un gros câlin virtuel 8) _

_D'ailleurs ! Je tiens à préciser que les personnages cités dans ce chapitre ne m'appartiennent absolument pas et qu'ils restent l'entière propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Je m'engage donc à retirer cette histoire si la personne susnommée me le demande _

_Des Bisous et bonne lecture =)_

**Le pouvoir des souvenirs **

**Prologue**

Il était seul dans sa chambre, le regard perdu sur un point fixe imaginaire sur son plafond, repensant à ces dernières années. Il passait en boucle les derniers évènement qui s'étaient produits dans sa vie tout en ayant de discrètes larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues rougies par les différentes émotions qui le submergeaient, pour ensuite s'écraser sur son T-shirt blanc laissant une auréole souillée de cette petite matière salé, propre à la souffrance humaine. La peur, le courage, la joie, la satisfaction, puis à nouveau la peur, l'angoisse, la peine, la tristesse, et l'angoisse, l'angoisse, l'angoisse… Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs pris une part presque salvatrice dans sa vie, tant et si bien que c'est celle-ci qui lui permettait d'avancer. Cette angoisse qu'il ressentait en regardant ses semblables, sa famille… ceux qui comptait pour lui. Oh il ne l'aurai jamais avoué, peut-être par peur que cette affection qui leur portait ne soit pas réciproque. Il ne savait pas si sa famille l'aimait autant que lui, mais ils étaient soudés, et en ces temps durs, c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Vous devez vous demandez qui est cette personne, de première vu si triste, et seule malgré les gens qui l'entourent. Ce jeune homme s'appelle Mathieu Sommet, ancien vidéaste de Youtube, créateur de l'émission « Salut Les Geeks ». Ancien parce que le monde a changé. Changé par la maladresse de personnes un peu trop oisives, par la folie de quelques dirigeants avides de pouvoir, de quelques extrémistes n'ayant pour seule solution la destruction d'une partie de la population mondiale comme remède à ce monde malade, un virus, catastrophe naturelle ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus pour être exact. Comme tous les habitants de cette planète d'ailleurs. En effet, personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé, mais tout le monde s'était réveillé avec, pour grande surprise, un monde ravagé par une « force » mystérieuse. Il y avait ceux qui avait émergé sans trop se rendre compte de se qui s'était passé, pour les plus chanceux, découvrant les atrocités récemment apparues dans la plus grande des stupeurs. Les moins chanceux qui avaient été blessé, entouré de cadavres, de décombres et d'autres indices d'une catastrophe apparue, avaient, pour certains, réussis à survivre. Et puis il y avait eu des morts, beaucoup de mort. Comme beaucoup des survivants de cette apocalypse, Mathieu ne savait plus ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il avait survécu, et, pour une raison qui lui était toujours inconnue, lui, se souvenait de son passé, contrairement à beaucoup de gens, et ça faisait mal. Sa famille, bien qu'elle n'en soit pas une, était tout ce qui lui restait. La plupart de ses amis ayant péri lors de cette « fin du monde » (peut-on encore l'appeler comme cela ?), les autres ayant été porté disparu, il devait continuer, il devait survivre, pour veiller sur ses frères. Ses frères étant apparus juste après qu'il ait émergé lors du Grand Réveil.

Dans cette chambre, il restait focalisé sur le point invisible lors de ses grandes parties de réflexion. Le jeune homme pris conscience que cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'il regardait dans le vide. « Il faut que j'y retourne » pensa-t-il, tout en se levant de son lit afin de se préparer pour « accomplir son destin » ! Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire ironiquement de part cette réflexion qu'il venait de se faire, puis secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Debout dans cette petite chambre, il pris quelques affaires devenues nécessaires lorsque l'on voulait sortir. C'est ainsi qu'il se muni d'un gilet pare-balle, de rangers, et d'un 9mm. Il jeta un regard dans son miroir, une expression de dégoût s'affichant sur son visage angélique. « Comme si tu n'étais pas assez petit, il faut en plus que cet équipement te tasse encore plus » s'était-il dit intérieurement.

Il sorti de sa chambre pour entrer dans une salle qui semblait être une pièce commune, dans laquelle se trouvait, en tout et pour tout, quatre autres jeunes hommes… identiques d'un point de vue purement physique. Le physique de Mathieu. L'un d'eux approchant d'un pas lent, lourd de sens, celui qui fait frissonner, qui fait prendre conscience de la dure réalité de la vie, celui qui vous dit d'un air triste et faussement engagé « c'est l'heure ! ». Les pas en questions appartenaient à un des doubles de Mathieu, vêtu de noir, équipement similaire à son homologue, cigarette à la bouche, lunettes noires sur le nez, sa chemise de satin noir troqué pour un T-shirt noir à manche longue. Arrivé devant l'ex-youtubeur, l'homme en noir alluma cette cigarette qui pendant de façons nonchalante de ses lèvres, inspira la première bouffée, la recracha en une volute dorée par les différentes bougies qui parsemait la pièce, et dit :

- Prêt gamin, on attendait plus que toi. Dit-il d'un air très sérieux, qui, toutefois, restait triste, mais dissimulé par ces lunettes opaques qu'il ne quittait que très rarement.

- Prêt ! répondit le jeune homme après avoir libéré un long soupir.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les cinq vers la porte qui se trouvait à coté d'eux. L'homme en noir actionna la poigné de métal, ouvrit la porte, et ils sortirent tous les cinq, dans ce monde qui les effrayait tant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

Deux ans plus tôt

Flou, tout est flou… Il a mal au crâne, et à tous ses membres, comme si un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé sur le corps. Il fallait qu'il ouvre les yeux, et, aussitôt avait-il essayé qu'il fut prit d'une incroyable migraine, qui le replongea dans son sommeil.

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux, en deux orbes bleu océan. Après quelques battements de cils et une belle grimace afin de s'habituer à cette lumière si aveuglante, il réussit à regarder le plafond qui fut la première chose à regarder. Perdu. Il était perdu. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, se demanda-t-il, sans même prendre la peine de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui pour identifier les lieux.

_Comment je m'appelle ?_

Cette phrase raisonnait dans son crâne, mais impossible de mettre le doigt sur cette précieuse information. Il avait beau chercher, mais rien n'y faisait, il n'y arrivait pas. C'est alors qu'il tourna la tête pour essayer de se situer, de se raccrocher à un semblant, un fragment de souvenir. Puis il la vit, elle, se cheveux noir, sa bouche pulpeuse, juteuse, souillé par un rouge à lèvres essuyé, ravagé parce qui aurait pu être un baisé fougueux.

_Andréa !_

Il ne souvenait pas encore de son prénom qu'il avait déjà trouvé celui de la jeune femme étendue à ses cotés. Puis il se revit l'embrasser, mais c'était différent. Le cadre, leur tenue respective, leur coiffure, tout.

_Mathieu…_

Et là, ce fut l'horreur, tout lui revient en mémoire, son nom, son enfance, ses parents, son travail, youtube, Salut Les Geeks, ses amis, sa petite amie, sa vie…

_Sa mort…_

- Andréa ? Réussit-il à articuler, dans une sorte de râle, de souffle rauque, presque inaudible.

Il approcha lentement sa main près du corps inerte de cette jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Quand il arriva à toucher son visage, son sang se glaça, ses membres se raidir, submergés par la peur qu'il éprouvait lorsque ses doigts avaient effleuré sa peau pâle. Elle était froide ! Non ! Elle ne pouvait… Cette pensé mourut dans une folie qui le submergea. Mathieu tenta de se relever tant bien que mal, malgré les douleurs persistantes au travers de son corps, les plus douloureuses étant les morales, psychique, qui transperçait sa peau, ses os, son crâne, après avoir touché le corps si froid de son aimée.

_Si froid…_

Il atteignit enfin la jeune femme sans vie. Mais lui refusait de le voir, il ne pouvait pas. Des larmes, de monstrueuses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues, les brûlant, comme si l'on avait tracé des sillions au fer rouge sur la peau blanche et délicate. Il se suspendu au dessus d'Elle, Elle qui, dura des années, l'avait vu, lui, le petit geek, ses yeux bleu, sa petite taille. Elle qui l'avait encouragé, soutenue, emmerdé pour des broutilles, qui l'avait aimer putain.

- A-andréa, s'il te plait… Ne… Me laisse pas… dit-il, tout en sanglotant, les larmes tombant sur elle, glissant sur certain endroit de sa peau à Elle. Et puis, après avoir senti comme un coup de poignard dans chaque centimètre carré de son corps, il hurla… Il hurla tellement fort, si fort. Sa voix se brisait, dans des décibels jusqu'à lors inexploité par le youtubeur, vrillant dans des octaves plus ou moins déchaînées par la peine, la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il se mit à sangloter, secoué de toute part par des spasmes, faisant trembler son corps, à la limite des convulsions. C'est en relevant la tête devant lui qu'il vit quelque chose qu'il pensa impossible.

_C'est.. C'est pas possible ! Il… Je… Je suis en train de perdre les pédales…_

Et pourtant, c'était bien réel, devant lui, se tenait une réplique exacte de lui, portant un T-shirt rouge et une casquette vaguement posée sur son crâne. Il avait un air triste, désemparé, et des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Ils se regardèrent un moment comme ça, dans le bleu de leurs yeux, partageant, une douleurs différentes, mais équivalente.

Soudain, un râle rauque retentit dans la pièce, interpellant les deux jeunes hommes.

_Mais qu'est-ce c'est que cette merde !_

Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses yeux, et pourtant, il était là lui aussi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au Geek, puis balaya la pièce d'un regard torpillé entre la peur, la douleur, et l'incertitude de ce moment. Deux autres clones de lui gisaient au sol, toujours inconscient. L'un portait un kigurumi panda, et le second, endormi sur le ventre, portait un bob fait, à première vu, en toile de sac à patate, et un T-shirt beige. Mathieu sentit un haut-le-cœur lui tirailler l'estomac, il se dégagea tant bien que mal de sa défunte, et vomi sur un sol plein de débris. Il sentit la bille remontant de ses vicaires lui brûler violemment la gorge. Il releva la tête dans un movement lent et peu assuré, regarda l'homme en noir qui venait de se redresser, intrigué par le bruit fortement bruyant de régurgitation de Mathieu. Il enleva ses lunettes, plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son « créateur », stupéfait, une larme roulant sur sa joue. Il le vit pleurer, Mathieu voyait un des personnages qu'il incarnait pour son émission pleurer. Le regard de l'homme en noir était dur, et plein de tristesse, de douleur. A la manière du Geek, un regard long, intense se partagea entre le youtubeur et le Patron.

Mathieu sentit sa tête tourner, sa vision devenir flou, puis…

_Plus rien…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde ! Voici un autres chapitre ! Alors oui ! vous vous dites que je poste sans arrêt ! Et bien c'est parce que je n'ai pas de boulot en ce moment, et que, lorsque j'en aurai trouvé un, le rythme de publication ne sera franchement pas le même x) Alors amusez vous bien pour cette lecture et des bisous =)**

Chapitre 2

La pièce était sombre, éclairée tant bien que mal par quelque lampe ayant survécu, par miracle, à la catastrophe. Cinq personnes se trouvaient dans cette pièce, assis sur un reste de canapé. Il avait du laisser l'endroit où ils s'étaient réveillés, celui-ci étant à moitié détruit, afin de pouvoir vivre comme ils le pouvaient. Ils étaient quatre assis en face d'un dernier. Ils étaient si semblables. L'incohérence de la situation lui faisait tourner la tête. Comment était-ce possible ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour qu'il soit plongé dans cette situation dépassant les lois de la physique et l'entendement ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit à peine éveillé. Il avait d'ailleurs eu une pensée pour Andréa dès que celui-ci avait ouvert ses yeux, baignés de larmes. Il s'était levé à contre cœur mais il avait besoin de réponses, rapidement, et il devait se résoudre à retrouver ses proches, ayant probablement péri ces derniers jours. Mathieu décida alors, dans un long soupir, lourd de sens, de prendre la parole :

- « Quelqu'un aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce que vous faite là, et comment est-ce possible ? » Avait-il dit, un boule en travers de la gorge, l'estomac noué. Ses yeux plongés dans ceux de ses doubles, rougit par les pleurs qui l'avaient assaillit dés qu'il avait émergé de son (long ?) sommeil.

- « On ne sait pas… On a découvert en même temps que toi cette situation… » Avait répondu d'une façon enfantine le jeune homme au T-shirt rouge.

- « On a essayé d'en parler entre nous quand tu pionçais gamin. On s'est retrouvé avec tous tes souvenirs, avec nos personnalités propres, celle que tu avais créée pour l'émission. » Ses dernières paroles moururent après un long soupir.

- « Mais comment est-ce POSSIBLE ?! Avait crié Mathieu. COMMENT ?! Comment ça se fait que toi, le Panda, le Geek, et le Hippie soyez devant moi, alors que vous n'étiez que des personnages FICTIFS ! Vous étiez juste là pour rythmer mon émissions, ça dépasse les limites de l'entendement ! Je… Vous ne pouvez pas exister ! C'est tout bonnement impossible ! »

- « Mais on est bien là Mathieu… sinon, comment expliques-tu qu'on t'ait transporté jusqu'ici ? » avait soulevé Maître Panda.

- « En la laissant seule LA-BAS ! Vous avez laissé sa dépouille comme une vieillerie dont on pourrait largement se passer ! Pourquoi ?! » Mathieu commençait à perdre patience.

- « Et tu aurais fait quoi au juste hein ?! Déjà que te transporter ici était difficile, mais elle en plus ? Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée par quoi nous sommes passé pour te sauver gamin ?! Avait surenchérie le Patron. Sais-tu seulement ce que c'est que de porter une personne inconsciente sur le dos pendant des kilomètres ? » Ses traits se durcirent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Derrière ses lunettes noires, ses yeux devaient en dire long sur la colère qu'il ressentait pour l'égoïsme primaire de Mathieu. Mathieu qui avait pu voir sa faiblesse au réveil, et ça, putain qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le faire chier ! Une vague de haine se propagea dans tout ses membres, et ça, Mathieu venez de s'en apercevoir. « Est-ce que tu as entendu quand j'ai dit qu'on avait tous tes souvenirs, mais ça passe également par tes sentiments. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Qu'on n'a pas eu de la peine quand elle est morte ? Elle était peut-être moins forte que la tienne, mais elle était PRESENTE ! »

Mathieu ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était perdu. D'un côté il pensait être dans un cauchemar, duquel il se réveillerai en sursaut. Mais le réveil avait bel et bien déjà eu lieux, et c'était PIRE que de rêver. La réalité, dure, assassine, à laquelle il devait faire face le torpilla de part en part. Il devait faire face à ces facettes de lui, qu'il avait créé, et qui, contre toutes attentes, étaient devant lui. Il voulait hurler, jusqu'à une mort tant désirée.

_Pourquoi ?..._

C'est alors que le Hippie pris la parole, après un long moment de silence.

- « On a pas choisit de venir t'embêter gros, mais comprend qu'on est aussi perdu que toi. Ce que … lui essaye de te faire prendre conscience, c'est qu'on t'a aidé. On t'a aidé et on ne va pas te laisser dans ta merde. Mais pour ça, il faut vraiment que tu nous écoutes, parce que pendant que tu dormais, il s'en est passer des choses, et pas des belles. Mais on a besoin de toi, et, même si tu ne l'as pas encore remarqué, tu as besoin de nous. »

C'était différent de ce que Mathieu aurait pensé du Hippie. Lui qui l'avait toujours incarné comme un drogué de bas étages, lançant à tord et à travers, des inepties psychédéliques, se trouvait maintenant devant une personne compréhensive, empathique, et pleine de bonne volonté.

L'ex-youtubeur du faire un effort considérable pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer, de peur de s'attirer les foudre du Patron qui, s'il était comme le Hippie, pourrait être bien différents de ce que Mathieu avait imaginer, et, de surcroît, être bien pire qu'il ne le pensait. Il pris une grande inspiration, des larmes menaçant de couler le long de son teint cireux. Tous le regardaient, dans l'attente d'une réaction favorable à leur discours.

- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pendant que j'étais inconscient ? » avait-il murmuré, par peur. A cause de cette peur qui lui fit fermer les yeux, comme si ce simple geste suffisait à être assez fort pour entendre ce que les autres avaient à dire.

- « L'horreur ! Avait dit le Panda, sans que personne ne l'interrompe. On s'est tous réveillé, sauf toi. Les autres mon expliqué ce qui s'était passer, enfin, dans la limite de ce qui est possible, puisque personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé… »

- « Mais comment ça ? Il y a bien des gens qui n'ont pas été assommé, qui on vu ce qu'il s'était passé ! »

- « Non Mathieu… Personne ne sait. Chaque personne que nous avons rencontrée ne sait rien. Ils se sont tous réveillé avec un paysage apocalyptique autour d'eux, des morts jonchant le sol par dizaines, parfois par millier… personne ne se souvient. Et tu veux que je te dise ? Personne ne se souvient de son passé, de son prénom, de sa vie avant le Réveil. » La voix de l'ursidé avait pris un ton grave, venant presque d'outre tombe, faisant, de ce fait, frissonner Mathieu.

Maître Panda soupira, comme si l'oxygène était une dose de courage pour lui et continua :

- « On t'as transporté… »

- « JE l'ai transporté » avait dit le Patron sur un ton plus que venimeux, une expression fermé sur son visage.

- « Il t'a transporté. Longtemps. Le temps que tous les survivants prennent conscience de la gravité des événements, les magasins avait été pillé. On a réussit néanmoins à se procurer de quoi vivre pendant quelque temps. Mais c'était sans compté sur ceux qui avait des armes, pour dépouillé les possessions de le leur victimes. On a réussis à s'en échapper. Le gosse s'est blessé, il s'est pris une balle dans l'épaule, et on l'a soigné tant bien que mal. »

Mathieu jeta un coup d'œil furtif et nota qu'en effet, le Geek avait un bandage sur l'épaule, sous son t-shirt. Le Geek, croisant le regard intrigué de son créateur, ne su faire autre chose que de diriger ses yeux vers ses basquettes.

Au fur et à mesure que le Panda racontait leurs embûches, Mathieu pris conscience qu'ils l'avaient protégé, mettant leur vie en danger, pour leur salut.

- « Après des jours de marche, pendant lesquels tu es resté inconscient, on a trouvé cet endroit, déserté. Il y avait deux cadavres, qu'on a pris soin d'enterrer à côté de la maison. Voilà, tu sais tout… »

Mathieu ne savait plus où se mettre. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était laissé submergé par ses émotions, ses peines.

_Ils m'ont sauvé, ils se sont fait blesser, pour leur salut._

Ces mots tournant inlassablement dans l'esprit du petit châtain, lui montrant son égoïsme latent. Il regarda un à un ses semblables, pour finir sur le Patron, qui vit moins à vif. Il dégluti difficilement, à l'idée de la réaction de ses camarades quand il aurait prononcé ses mots, surtout pour ce qui était de l'homme en noir.

- « Je suis tellement désolé … »

- « Ne le soit, pas… Après tout, c'est grâce à toi si nous sommes là… » Avait dit le Geek, telle une petite chose fragile, essayant de garder son peu de courage.

- « T'en fais pas gamin, mais à l'avenir, essayes de voir ce que NOUS, nous avons vécu, et de quelle manière. »

Il y eu un silence gênant pendant lequel les regards des différents hommes présents dans la pièce se posait sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, trouvant le moindre objet intéressant à voir. Peut-être du fait qu'ils soient encore en vie, ou récemment nés… Peu importait. Mathieu regarda ses clones, et dit, d'un coup, sans réfléchir :

- « Il vous faut des prénoms… Si on est amener à rencontrer d'autres gens dans notre situation, vos pseudonymes risque de paraître bizarre… »

- « On peut choisir gros ? »

- « Si vous voulez mais… » Mathieu fut brusquement coupé par la vois typiquement suave et grave du Patron.

- « Moi je veux pas changer ! Pour des raisons qui ne vous regarde pas ! Mais je reste Patron et c'est marre ! Compris gamin ?! »

- « C'est toi qui vois, mais sachez que je ne pourrai pas vous appeler par ces prénoms, j'y arriverai pas… »

- « Arrive déjà à vivre avec nous gamin et après on verra pour les noms » avait prononcé le criminel, un rictus machiavélique au lèvres.

* * *

><p><strong>voilaaa ! Alors je suis un peu plus satisfaite de se chapitre et en même temps pas du tout... J'au fait un chapitre plus long, mais moi travailler au niveau de la prose ( et NON je ne me prend pas pour une poète) xD N'hésitez pas à à poster une review =D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le chapitre 3 de la fic, l'intrigue avant doucement mais sûrement =) Elle sera longue normalement (si l'inspiration vient en tout cas). Sur ce je vous laisse =) Enjoy !**

Chapitre 3

Quelques jours avaient passé, et les différentes personnes vivant dans cette maison abandonnée faisaient plus ample connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il en arrive là, qu'il se retrouve entouré de personnages, en premier lieu fictif, et maintenant fait de chaire, d'os, de sang, de sentiments…

D'après ce que Mathieu en avait jugé, ses acolytes avait la personnalité qu'il leur avait donné, et un peu plus. Ce petit plus, c'était quelque chose qui leur était propre, inné, qu'ils avaient eux même contracté. Comme si leurs dires et faires lors de l'émission n'étaient qu'un jeu de rôle dans lequel ils devaient se donner à fond. Ces traits de personnalité qui leur était propre désormais, ne ressortaient vraiment que lors des situations de crise. L'homme en noir s'étant d'ailleurs calmé, était redevenu celui que l'ex-youtubeur avait créée.

Effectivement, le Patron était un pervers, répondant aux appelles de la luxure, une personne forte, aussi bien au niveau de sa personnalité que de son physique. Il était toujours en train de sortir des anecdotes (plus ou moins douteuses) qu'il, de toute évidence, n'avait vécu que dans une vie imaginé par Mathieu. Il avait été aussi un criminel, mais pas un violeur, pas un psychopathe, juste un mafieux renommé.

Le Geek était émotif, mais pas faible. Plus par mimétisme de ses camarades d'ailleurs que par volonté, surtout à la vue de leur situation actuelle, prouvant ainsi, une certaine intelligence. Mais son nom en disait long sur ses activités. Grand amateur de gaming, le « gamin » avait, durant son enfance, était le bouc émissaire de quelques tortionnaires des récrés, le plongeant ainsi dans une sorte de mutisme, duquel il s'échapper pour dire des choses pertinentes, du moins, autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le Hippie était, sans grandes surprises, un drogué. Il fumait joint sur joint durant sa « vie » avant d'être né, ces quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce qui devint vite un problème, durant les premiers jours de son existence, puisqu'il n'avait plus de came. Le manque se fit vite ressentir, durant la période où Mathieu était resté inconscient, mais avait réussit (par chance) à trouvé de quoi subsister, le temps de se sevrait. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous omis de dire à Mathieu la dureté des premier jours passés en compagnie du junkie, ne voulant pas trop l'inquiété, et lui permettre de se recentrer sur lui-même avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses. Le Hippie était, néanmoins, quelqu'un de très compréhensif, sans pour autant être subjectif aux faits et dires de ses camarades. Il prônait toujours la paix et la bonne entente, quand celle-ci valait la peine. Et c'est sans regret (et aussi par le manque de drogue présent lors de cet événement) que le camé avait aider les autres à défendre leurs bien, lorsque le Geek fut blesser. Il n'aimait pas s'en prendre à autrui, mais si quelqu'un s'avisait de toucher l'un de ses proches, c'était une autre paire de manche, surtout en état de manque.

Quant à Maître Panda, Mathieu ignorai beaucoup de lui. En effet, ce dernier étant le dernier personnage qu'il avait créée pour son émission, le youtuber n'avait, toutefois, pas eu l'occasion de trop potasser sa personnalité. L'ursidé se prenait pour un vrai Panda, rêvait de fondé une famille et participer à la reproduction de son espèce, savait chanter, mais, était quelqu'un de très calme. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avec les autres, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs rapproché du Geek, devenant ainsi son protecteur. Il savait se battre, et vraiment bien, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire de cet « animal », semblable à une peluche.

Les jours avaient passé après le réveil de Mathieu, et des règles avaient étaient instaurées. Une personne devait garder la maison la nuit, afin de protéger le peu de bien qu'il avait. Les plus aptes à se défendre devait partir en reconnaissance, pour trouver de la nourriture, aussi bien dans les maisons abandonnées aux alentours, que dans la forêt qui s'étendait non loin de là. Ils trouvaient souvent des conserves, et les derniers congélateurs actifs étaient pour eux l'occasion de manger de la viande, les premiers temps qui suivirent le Grand Réveil (parce que c'est comme cela que les gens l'appelaient). Mais la nourriture congelée, à l'inverse des conserves, ne pouvait se garder trop longtemps, obligeant les cinq hommes à manger de la bouffe médiocre. Mais ils avaient à manger, et c'était déjà bien.

Les chambres (car il y en avait pour tous) avait était distribué, laissant au Patron la chambre la plus proche du salon, là où s'opérait les tours de garde, dans le but d'intervenir aussi vite que possible quand des personnes comme Mathieu ou le Geek surveillaient les lieux.

Mathieu vivait mal le fait d'être l'un des plus faibles de la maison. Mais il n'avait jamais appris à se battre, n'avait jamais été empêtré dans des règlements de comptes, et n'avait rien vécu dans sa vie lui permettant de se défendre face à une bande armée. Il s'en voulais un peu et, un jour, pris les devants, afin de pouvoir aider, tant qu'il le pouvait, ses amis, ses frères, ses enfants, puisque c'est un peu ce qu'ils étaient, ses enfants… ?

- « Patron ? Je peux te poser une question ? » Avait demander Mathieu, alors que tout le monde s'était endormi.

- « Tu viens de le faire gamin ! »

- « Je suis sérieux Patron… Un ange passa. Te braque pas s'il te plait »

Le Patron s'était raidit à l'entente de ses mots. Est-ce que Mathieu venait de lui dire « s'il te plat », comme une prière ? Il répondit après un soupir

- « Vas-y accouche. »

- « Tu sais te battre ? »

- « C'est maintenant que tu t'es rends compte ? Je te signale que c'est moi qui est dézingué ses p'tit connard lorsque tu faisais ta «belle au bois dormant» avait-il répondu, presque irrité dans son ego du fait que Mathieu ose ne serait-ce que de poser cette question. »

- « Je sais rassures-toi ! Mais est-ce que tu sais te battre au point de pouvoir m'apprendre ? J'me sens franchement inutile, je me sens aussi faible que le Geek. Vous n'arrêtez pas de me materner, et ça commence à me peser… Surtout qu'on va devoir bouger à un moment ou un autre pour essayer de trouver mes proches… et je ne veux pas vous voir risquer votre vie juste pour moi… » Il fut coupé par le Patron, presque sans s'en rendre compte.

- « Si tu pense que je fait ça uniquement pour toi gamin, tu te fourres le doigt dans le cul ! C'est aussi pour les autres, et avant tout pour moi. On vient tous de toi, et on a tous quelque chose qui nous lie : Toi ! On l'a tous ressentit devant Andréa ! On l'a tous ressentit quand tu t'es réveillé et que t'as gueulé. Et s'il t'arrive quelque chose à toi, ça se répercute sur nous, en cent fois pire, comme on partage chacun nos émotions avec les autres. Quatre fois plus de douleurs qu'une personne normale. Il laissa s'échapper un long soupir, comme pour contenir quelque chose en lui, qui voulait indéniablement sortir, et Mathieu le sentit. »

- « T'es en manque de clopes ? » Avait demander simplement Mathieu, essayant de voir le regard de l'homme en noir, malgré ses lunettes opaques. Mais l'autres ne répondit pas. « Sexe ? »

- « Ouais ! Mais ce n'est pas demain la vielle qu'une potentielle partenaire verra mon loup ! » Avait-il dit, une pointe d'amertume dans la voix, et un rictus de dégoût sur les lèvres. Puis il grogna, un grognement qui soulignait son impatience.

Mathieu décida alors de lui proposer quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais vu proposer à qui que ce soit auparavant.

- « Et si je te trouve de quoi te contenter ? Avait demander l'ex-youtubeur »

- « T'as raison, les putes, ça cours les rues en cette périodes de l'année ! Elles sont en pleine période de reproduction et on les retrouve un peu partout ! Qu'elle idée brillante Einstein ! Ce n'est pas que ça m'emmerde, mais jouer les macs ne te va pas trop gamin ! » Tout cela agrémenté d'une bonne dose de mépris dans sa voix

- « On peu vraiment pas discuter avec toi ! En même temps qu'en on a côtoyé des putes et des ordures une bonne partie de sa vie, faut pas en espérer autant de ta part ! Restes dans ta merde ! Pogne toi une ou de fois, tu verras ça ira mieux ! Enfin, si ce qui t'entoure arrive à t'inspirer, ce serai con que t'arrives pas à te mettre au garde à vous ! Mais bon, fais gaffe quand même, ça rend sourd ! Ce serai tellement bête que tu puisses plus nous entendre ! »

Plus Mathieu avait avancé dans sa tirade, plus le Patron fulminer aux propos du jeune homme, laissant largement sous-entendre son incapacité à se redresser. C'est alors que le plus fort des deux se lança sur l'autre, le maintenant d'une poigne de fer, sur le cou de son adversaire, serrant ses doigts autour de sa gorge à la peau fine. Le visage de Mathieu prit une autre teinte, et ce dernier de tordait dans tous les sens pour essayer tant bien que mal d'avoir accès à un peu d'air. C'est alors que le patron lança de sa voix la plus grave et effrayante :

- « Tu vois gamin, je tues pas juste pour tuer, mais lorsque j'en ai l'occasion, avoir un homme (ou une femme, la parité ça marche comme ça aussi) à sa merci, c'est autrement plus jouissif qu'un petit vidage de couilles maison avec giselle la fidèle. » Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase avec un large sourire collé sur son visage d'une grande pâleur, tout en secouant sa main libre, devant les yeux d'un Mathieu d'une couleur tournant au violet, un violet signalant un danger imminent pour ses pauvres poumons en cruel manque d'oxygène.

C'est alors que le Patron relâcha sa prise autour du cou de du châtain, d'une expression devenu soudainement vide. Il le regarda longuement reprendre son souffle, par grande bouffé d'air, et dit tout en tournant les talons vers sa chambre :

- « Tout les mardis, entraînement à 15h ! Ca me donnera une bonne raison pour t'apprendre la vie, gamin ! Et essaye de te dégoter une arme, je suis dangereux comme mec ! Ce serai plus sûr pour toi»

* * *

><p>Le mardi suivant arriva à une vitesse fulgurante, à tel point que Mathieu oublia, en se levant, quel jour il était. En effet, dans ce monde post-apocalyptique, on pourrait croire que personne ne connaissait la date. Mais c'était sans compter sur le Geek qui avait eu l'idée merveilleuse de compter les jours et les avait retranscrit pour en faire un calendrier, donnant alors une idée aux autres habitants de la maison des jours à venir. En arrivant dans la cuisine, Mathieu salua ses camarades d'un geste de main fatigué. Quand il vit le Patron, il se souvint alors de la date, vérifia d'un coup d'œil furtif, tout cela sans laissait paraître la moindre émotion à l'homme en noir. Il ne devait pas lui donner l'occasion de se réjouir de raclé qu'il allait lui infliger.<p>

Il avait tous pour habitude de ne pas parler à Mathieu avant qu'il ai pris son premier café, sans quoi la journée aurait pu être faite de reproche et engueulade en tout genre avec le petit châtain. Le Patron n'avait jamais titiller son créateur dés le levé, mais aux vues du différent qu'ils avaient eu, il y a quelques jours de cela, il se sentait d'une humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. C'est alors qu'il pris la parole, un large sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

- « J'espère pour toi que t'as réussis à te dégoté de la vaseline en plus de ton armes pour l'entraînement de cette après-midi gamin, parce qu'être enculé à sec, ça va te faire vraiment mal ! »

Mathieu manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et lança un regard mauvais à son interlocuteur, avant de dire d'une voix étouffée par les heures de récent sommeil.

- « Ca va pas ou quoi ? Je viens juste de me lever, t'es monstrueux… »

- « Hé mais attends y'a la peluche qui a trouvé de l'huile d'olive y'a quelque jours ça fera largement l'affaire ! LARGEMENT ! »

- « La peluche t'emmerde et te méprise tu le sais ça » Avait lancé Maître Panda, d'une façon tout à fait neutre, le regard perdu dans le vide.

C'est alors que Mathieu repris la parole, histoire qu'il n'y ait pas trop de débordement.

- « Patron ! Cette histoire de « cours » de combat, c'est du sérieux ! Avoir une personne en plus dans notre groupe pour se battre, c'est un avantage considérable et je veux y arriver ! Mais fallais pas me dire oui si c'est pour le prendre par-dessus la jambe comme tu le fais ! »

Le Patron regarda son créateur d'un air sérieux pour faire mine de comprendre la situation. Mais quand le Patron est d'une humeur joueuse…

- « Tu me tends la perche là gamin ! » dit-il, tout sourire, laissant apparaître de petite dents, qui, si elles avaient pu, aurai étaient aiguisée comme des couteaux.

- « Mais arrête ça ! »

Mathieu avait crié ces dernières paroles, donnant ainsi satisfaction à son interlocuteur. Il sentait la rage monter peu à peu en lui, lui donnant envie d'écraser son poing sur les lunettes de l'homme en noir.

- « Patron ! Dehors ! Maintenant ! »

Sur ce mot de Mathieu, le Patron le suivit, savant pertinemment qu'il allait aimer ce qui allait se passer.

_On va s'marrer gamin_

Il n'avait pas dit à voix haute ce qu'il pensait tout bas, sachant qu'il aller effectivement se marrer

Nous le savons tous.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre qui est un peu plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il vous a plus =) <strong>

**Desolée pour le léger cliffhanger mais j'étais obligée ;D**

**Bisous **


	5. Chapter 5

**Et Voilàààà la Speedy Gonzales des chapitres, parce qu'en ce moment j'ai pas de vie x) **

**Anjoie !**

Chapitre 5

Mathieu était en train de bouillir intérieurement. Dés son réveil, le Patron l'avait pris comme victime de ses sarcasmes, sachant pertinemment qu'on ne dérangeait pas son créateur AVANT son café !Et pour marqué le coup, le criminel l'avait fait pendant, ce qui lui avait encore plus foutue la rage.

En sortant de la maison, les deux clones arrivèrent sur un jardin assez vaste, dans lequel se trouvaient plusieurs arbres, pour ainsi dire, assez imposant. Mathieu s'engouffra dans le jardin luxuriant, vérifiant discrètement si le Patron le suivait. Ce qui était toujours le cas.

Soudain, dans un élan de courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se retourna vivement vers l'homme en noir, afin de lui écraser son poing en pleine figure. Une pulsion qu'il avait dû contenir depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la table et leurs autres doubles.

Qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise du youtubeur quand sa main rencontra un obstacle, différents de celui qu'il comptait heurter. Il ouvrit ses yeux bleus perçant qu'il avait fermé par automatisme, sous le poids de la rage et de la naïveté de son acte. Le visage du criminel n'avait plus rien d'agaçant, mais avais fait place à une mine renfrognée si angoissante, que Mathieu regretta aussitôt la stupidité de son acte.

Il n'eu même pas le temps d'essayer de retirer sa main de la poigne acérée du Patron, ni même de s'excuser qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre un arbre, la dite main coincé en clé de bras dans son dos. C'est ainsi que l'homme qui tenait son créateur s'approcha lentement de son oreille, lui provoquant un frisson glacial dans le dos.

- « Tu es bien téméraire pour quelqu'un qui ne sais pas se battre gamin ! »

* * *

><p><em>Quelques jours plus tôt<em>

Le Patron rentra dans sa chambre, et avait laissé son créateur seul, avec ses pensés. Il avait envie de l'étriper maintenant, tout de suite, mais fit de son mieux pour ne pas le faire, pour se ressaisir et se calmer. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand on avait pas de clopes sous la mains, ni même une de ses favorites à faire crier de plaisir… Non ! Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser bordel ! Sinon, tout allait être encore plus dur !

Il se décida alors d'aller dans la chambre du Hippie, qui devait fumer son unique joint de la journée. Il le gardait généralement pour le soir, avant de dormir, essayant de ne pas trop tirer sur ses réserves, afin d'en garder le plus possible. Ca faisait un peu chier au Patron de lui demander de partager son unique joint avec lui, mais il comprendrai. D'ailleurs, c'était bien le seul qui pouvait le comprendre dans cette foutue baraque. Il se dirigea alors vers la chambre du drogué, toqua avant d'entrer, et attendit d'entendre la voix de son acolyte lui répondre. Quand il entra, la simple odeur de la came, si précieuse aux yeux du Hippie, suffit à le calmer légèrement. Et ce dernier compris tout de suite que le criminel avait besoin de fumer en le voyant. L'homme en noir s'approcha de la fenêtre à laquelle l'homme au bob était accoudé, pris le joint que son ami lui tendit, et tira une longue bouffée, lui brûlant la trachée, mais le soulageant d'une manière salvatrice. Ce n'est que lorsque le Patron eu fini de souffler la fumé bleutée qu'il lui demanda :

- « T'as plus de clope ? »

- « Non… »

- « T'aurai du économiser, tu vas être à cran »

- « Ca va, avec toutes les baraques qu'il y a aux alentours, je trouverai bien quelque chose, et à cran, je le suis déjà, merci »

- « Je vois ça… »

Il réfléchit une seconde et osa demander :

- « Pourquoi tu t'es disputer avec Mathieu gros ? »

- « Pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu as tout entendu gamin ? »

Le Hippie eu une rapide réflexion sur la question du criminel et dit :

- « Simple politesse… Tu vas l'entraîner alors ? C'est bien. »

C'est aussi ça que le Patron appréciait grandement avec son ami, c'est le fait de ne pas toujours tergiverser pour répondre. Il allait droit au but, sans demander le pourquoi du comment, sans agressivité, mais sans passion débordante. C'est alors beaucoup (et ceci est un euphémisme) plus détendu qu'il lui répondit :

- « Ouais, et en même temps, ce sera pas perdu… Tu sais pourquoi il l'ont choisit lui ? »

- « J'en ai aucune idée gros, j'en sais pas plus que toi. Et puis le joint commence à me monter à la tête, même si je voulais je ne pourrai pas te répondre. » Il avait prononcé ces moment d'une voix posé mais légèrement gutturale, pendant qu'il soufflait la fumé de son buzz. « Mais il va en chier en tout cas… Faut vraiment que tu le prépares, et qu'il reste en un seul morceau si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Reprit-il en tendant une nouvelle fois le joint à son collègue, le regardant au travers de ses lunettes de soleil mauve.

- « Si il continue à être aussi chiant, j'vais finir par lui faire vraiment mal… »

- « Si tu fais ça gros, c'est moi qui te fait mal ! Tires sur le joint et calme toi s'il te plait » dit-il calmement.

Le patron était sur le cul, il venait de se faire remballer par le bouffeur de soja, sous couvert d'une menace. Mais ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il l'ai menacé, il avait vu de quoi le Hippie était capable quand ils s'étaient fait agressés, et c'était pas beau à voir. Non ce qui l'avait perturbé, c'est le ton très calme, trop calme qu'avait pris l'autre pour le menacer. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude, ce qui provoqua chez l'homme en noir un frisson. Le Hippie lui avait fait peur putain…

_Putain_

* * *

><p>- « Putain Patron tu me fais mal ! » avait essayé de dire Mathieu sous l'assaut de la douleur commençant de son poigné, parcourant son avant bras telle une décharge électrique déchirante, pour s'évanouir dans son épaule, par la seule force habille du Patron.<p>

- « J'ai pas vraiment aimé la façon dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jours gamin !

Je vais être gentil, je vais te relâcher, on va continuer à s'entraîner, mais plus de coups de pute, pigé ?»

- « Comment ça continué ? »

L'homme en noir laissa partir sa victime qui eu un mouvement de recule aussitôt libéré. Il tenait son bras en le massant, dans le but d'apaiser la douleur qui le lui fit faire une grimace.

- « Te fais pas plus con que tu ne l'es, ce que tu as tenté de faire, on va le revoir en boucle jusqu'à ce que tu me touches. Si tu y arrives » avait-il dit d'un ton de défi envers son créateur, de sa voix rocailleux naturelle, se mêlant parfaitement avec le bruit du vent dans les feuillages des arbres qui les entouraient.

Mathieu resta à l'écart un instant, puis se mit dans une position de « combat ». Mais étant un simple néophyte en la matière, la seule chose qu'il réussit à provoquer dans cette position fut un éclat de rire venu du plus profond de la gorge de sa personnalité la plus sombre. Le Patron lui rie au nez, si fort qu'il s'énerva une nouvelle fois, fonça de nouveau sur lui, le poing lever, tentant d'y mettre le plus de volonté possible afin de le toucher.

_Touché…_

* * *

><p>- « Rooh ça va l'ai presque pas touché, il va très bien ! » avait-il dit d'un air bougon, pour se rassurer par rapport à la menace que venait de lui faire le Hippie.<p>

- « Tu sais ce qu'il représente gros, tu sais qu'il est notre seul espoir. Il va en bavé, mais faut plus le soutenir que lui taper sur la tronche… Tu sais pourquoi il est comme ça ?

- « Qu'est-ce que j'en sais j'suis pas sa mère… »

- « Non, on est pas sa mère, mais tu pourrais faire un effort sur ta symbiose. Si un seule de nous n'arrive pas à la sentir, ou ne serai-ce qu'à la contrôler, on arrivera à rien… »

- « Je sais, et lui n'arrivera pas à faire la sienne et le plan de marchera plus, je sais. Pas la peine de me le répéter en boucle, l'autre binoclard a assez insisté. »

Ils se turent, pendant un petit moment. Moment pendant lequel le Patron repensa à leur mission. Bien évidemment, Mathieu ne savait rien, et ça faisait partie intégrante de leur plan. Il en allait de leur salut. Il jeta un œil sur le camé, qui s'était mit à sourire de façon béate. L'homme en noir se dit qu'il allait lui parler encore un peu avant que celui-ci soit trop shooté pour lui répondre :

- « T'était seule toi aussi quand on a disparu ? » cette question avait été posé avec beaucoup d'appréhension de la part du criminel. Ils avaient tous refusé d'en parler quand Mathieu était inconscient, y compris lui, mais il fallait qu'il sache certaines choses, il en avait besoin pour calmer ses nerfs.

- « Ouais gros… J'ai cru que j'était en train mourir… mais en plus long, plus douloureux...» Sa voix avait été étonnement base, et l'ambiance qui régnait désormais dans la pièce devenait pesante. Le patron ressentit ce poids, il avait fait marcher sa symbiose, et le Hippie le senti. Mais même si le pacifiste savait se battre et se servir de cet atout à bon escient, il était plus sensible que l'homme à ses côtés. Il versa une larme, suivit de peu par son ami. Merde ! C'est pour ça qu'il détestait utiliser cette connerie de symbiose. A chaque fois, il se sentait trop sensible, jusqu'à en chialer quand il était fatigué. Depuis qu'il avait ce truc en eux, il n'avait plus été le dangereux Patron, l'égoïste, celui qui n'avait pas d'attache. Cette chose l'avait rendue empathique ! EMPATHIQUE bordel ! Il ne l'avait jamais été, seul comptait son propre intérêt. Il se sentait tellement nul, qu'il en eu envie de vomir, gerbé…

_A gerber…_

* * *

><p>- « Patron arrête je vais gerber ! »<p>

- « Fait pas ta fillette va ! Tu verras pire gamin »

Il relâcha enfin un Mathieu tout en sueur, les larmes aux yeux, et le souffle court. L'homme en noir le regarda, et lui fit signe de s'y remettre.

- « Non stop là ! J'en ai marre »

- « Oui bien ! tu diras ça aussi aux mecs qui voudront t'agresser ? Hein ?! Ils vont bien rire crois-moi ! »

- « Mais ça n'a rien à voir, j'en peux plus, ça fait deux heures que tu me tord le bras ! Je le sens presque plus … »

- « Et de quoi tu te plains alors ? »

- « Tu m'as compris espèce de taré ! On arrête maintenant ou… »

Mathieu fut coupé par une main posée gentiment sur son épaule. Il se retourna d'un mouvement brusque malgré ce geste presque affectueux pour se trouver nez à nez avec le Hippie :

- « Calme-toi gros, j'venais voir si tout allait bien. »

Mathieu fut rassuré par le ton du drogué, et se retourna vers le Patron. Celui-ci regardait fermement son ami se trouvant derrière son créateur et senti quelque chose. Il savait ce que c'était mais n'avais pas envie de le faire.

Après quelques secondes de mûre réflexion, il se dit que le petit châtain s'était bien défendu, alors, il allait le faire. Il activa sa symbiose et du reconnaître que son créateur était plus coriace qu'il n'y paraissait. Il du se résoudre à arrêter l'entraînement, parce que, merde, il avait franchement mal au bras lui aussi maintenant.

Ils quittèrent l'endroit qu'il avait utilisé pour se battre, afin de rentrer dans la maison. Alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre pour dormir un petit peu, en attendant le dîner, le Hippie le suivit et l'interpella :

- « Hé, t'y es aller un peu fort quand même gros… Mais j'suis fière de toi, tu l'as activée. Essayes de faire en sorte que ces entraînements ne soient pas que pour Mathieu, mais pour toi aussi. »

- « Ouais j'vais voir… »

- « Ah et au fait, j'suis aller chercher à manger et j'ai trouvé ça dans une des maisons, on partagera un peu pour que mes joint durent plus longtemps » dit-il en lançant une cartouche de cigarette à son ami.

Le Patron t'attrapa au vol, regarda la dite cartouche, relava la tête, et l'abaissa lentement, en guise de remerciements, un petit sourire au lèvres.

C'est ça qu'il appréciait avec le Hippie, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours obligés de parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà la fin de ce chapitre =) J'espère qu'il vous aura plus =) <strong>

**Review ?**


	6. Chapter 6

Cooooooucoouuuu ! **Bonne lecteur à tous ! (j'ai mit mon inspiration dans la fic donc voilà) x)**

**Ps: Je vous conseil d'écouter la BO de American Beauty - Plastic bag theme pendant que vous lisez ça =)**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6 :<p>

Il était assit, silencieux, sur le canapé. Il réfléchissait. Il repensait à sa solitude, à ce moment qu'avaient pu vivre ses semblables, seuls, dans cette cage. Il avait pleuré, tellement pleuré. Il avait entendu son cœur battre, sa respiration forte et saccadée par ses pleurs, à cause de ce silence assassin qui lui faisait prendre conscience à quel point il était seul. Tout seul. Ces sons provenant de son organisme fusaient à travers ses oreilles comme des poignards, visant à parsemer sont crâne de lames tranchantes. Il cru devenir fou à entendre ce bruit qui venait de lui, complètement fou. Tellement fou qu'il fini par se frapper la tête contre les barreaux de la cage. Il avait mal, il voulait que ça finisse, il voulait mourir, et s'il était déjà mort, alors il était en enfer.

Le Geek fut coupé dans ses pensées par des pas dans le couloirs, il se releva d'un mouvement brusque, près à sonner l'alerte auprès de ses camarades, lorsqu'il vit le pelage d'une bête aussi grande que lui.

_Panda_

- « Ca va, ce n'est que moi… »

- « Oui ce n'est que toi » avait dit le jeune homme, dans un long soupir de soulagement, face à ce visage qui lui était si familier. « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? » avait-il demander, timidement, ses yeux brillant de la frayeur qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir. Il se massait doucement son épaule blesser, la rapidité de son geste ayant provoqué un élancement.

- « Non… Ca va aller ton bars ?

- «Oui c'est bon, t'en fais pas »

Silence.

- « J'arrive vraiment pas à dormir... J'y pense encore tu sais… »

- « Moi aussi… » Un larme perla au coins de son œil, dévala sa joue, pour finir sur le tapis sur lequel il se tenait debout. Il se rassit d'un mouvement lent, les yeux posés à l'endroit où la larme venait de s'écraser. « J'y pense t-tout le temps … » il avait dit ses derniers mots dans un crescendo de pleurs, tentant en vain de se calmer, pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

L'ursidé se posa à ses coté, et le pris dans ses bras, tout en essayant de le calmer. Il se mit à faire ce qu'il faisait avant que toute cette merde ne lui soit tombée dessus, il fredonna, un air doux et apaisant. Il savait que le Geek n'était pas un enfant, mais c'était l'intention qui comptait n'est-ce pas ?

Quand le gamer eu fini de pleurer, Panda regarda celui qui se tenait en face de lui, avec l'expression la plus empathique qu'il pouvait avoir, sans utiliser sa symbiose, de peur de se retrouver dans le même état émotionnelle que son vis-à-vis. Il le vit relever sa tête, les yeux encore embués de la matière lacrymale, et dit :

- « Panda ? Ca te fait rien de tout cacher à Mathieu ? »

- « Si bien sûr que si… » Cette question l'avait mit mal à l'aise, évidemment, il avait l'impression de le trahir à chaque fois que Mathieu leur posait une question, c'est pourquoi il devait parler le moins possible, parce que le chanteur et le gamer était les plus réticent à ce mensonges, pensant que ça ne mènerai à rien de lui cacher la vérité, que ça allait prendre beaucoup trop de temps, un temps précieux. « Il n'est peut-être pas aussi près que ça tu sais »

- « C'est ce que tu te dit pour te rassurer ou pour me faire plaisir ? »

- « Les deux… pour nous rassurer. Il laissa un soupir s'échapper. Mais je commence à y croire de plus en plus, tu sais cette histoire de symbiose… Mathieu pensent encore qu'à ses émotions à lui, ses ressentis à lui. Tu me diras, il a vécu toujours sans nous ressentir, nous, nous avons vécu grâce à lui, pour lui. C'est plus facile pour nous…

- « Sauf pour le Patron. »

- « Sauf pour le Patron effectivement. Mais disons qu'il devait être très seul lui aussi… Et surtout très riche, imbu de sa personne, avec un ego sur dimensionné, et comme seul personne à la charge : Lui-même. Alors partager et ressentir des sentiments, émotions, c'est sûrement quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. »

Le Geek se mit à sourire quand Maître Panda avait énoncé les défauts plus qu'évidents du criminel. Mais il était loyal, et il ne les laissera pas tomber. Du moins, c'est ce que le Geek tentait de se dire, tout en ayant confiance en l'homme en noir.

- « Tu sais, je pense pas qu'il nous laissera tomber… On a tous besoin les uns des autres. S'il manque une pièce au puzzle, c'est fichu »

- « C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en la loyauté du Patron, non, c'est savoir s'il va réussir à maîtriser correctement sa symbiose. » Il finit cette phrase dans un bref soupir, la bouche close, et le regard posé sur un point au plafond.

* * *

><p>Mathieu était dans sa chambre, les yeux rivés au plafond, comme le jour du Grand Réveil. Il avait pris cette habitude, depuis qu'elle n'était plus là. Mathieu pleurait souvent son aimée. Mais ça ne durait pas longtemps. La peine qui restait la plus douloureuse était celle qui ne sortait pas, qui était silencieuse. Celle qu'il devait retenir pour ne pas affecter ses personnalités.<p>

Le schizophrène avait aussi de la peine pour sa famille, ses amis, qu'il n'avait pas encore tenté de chercher. Il avait de la peine pour ses proches qu'il devait essayer de retrouver, sans forcément avoir espoir. C'est d'ailleurs ça qui lui faisait mal, il n'avait aucun espoir de les trouver. Il savait qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, il le sentait. Depuis qu'Andréa n'était plus là, il avait l'impression de ressentir beaucoup plus de chose, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise. C'était plus fort, plus intense. Il ne se posait pas vraiment la question du « pourquoi » ou du « comment » de la chose, mais il savait que c'était là. Ca avait pris une toute autre dimension depuis qu'il avait finit sa séance d'entraînement (de torture ?) avec le Patron.

Il se posait beaucoup de question par rapport à celui-ci. Pourquoi avait-il, comme ça, décidé de la fin de leurs échanges virils, alors qu'avant l'arrivée du Hippie, l'homme en noir était foncièrement contre. Peut-être avait-il ressentit la douleur de Mathieu ?

_S'il t'arrive quelque chose, ça se répercute sur nous, en cent fois pire…_

Tels avaient été les mots du criminel. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu mal aussi quand cette homme lui avait tordu le bras, mainte et mainte fois ? Est-ce que cette connexion qu'ils avaient tous envers l'ex-youtubeur pouvait s'activer, ou se désactiver ? Il ne savait pas, et, honnêtement, s'en fichait un peu du moment que tout le monde allait bien.

Toujours en fixant le plafond, Mathieu perdit le sens des réalités quand le sommeil vint, flouant de plus en plus son regard triste, posté au dessus de lui.

* * *

><p>Panda compris que son créateur s'était endormi, car sa symbiose venait de s'arrêter. Il regarda le Geek, qui compris aussi, puisqu'il l'avait lui aussi activé. Ils eurent un sourire satisfait, sachant pertinemment que Mathieu commençait à percevoir des choses.<p>

- « Je m'attendais pas à ce que ça aille aussi vite ? »

- « Moi non plus… Mais je pense savoir pourquoi. Maître Panda avait dis ses mots de façons tout à fait détendue. Il y a deux raison à ça : La première étant que notre cher mafieux à bien voulu faire un effort aujourd'hui pour ce qui est de sa symbiose, directement sur Mathieu, alors qu'il refusait. La seule fois que je l'ai vu faire, il paraissait démuni, ou, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, il avait pleuré. Je pense qu'il a peur de devenir faible. Le Hippie pense pareil d'ailleurs, c'est lui qui m'a dit tout à l'heure pour le Patron. Et le fait que celui-ci est été la première personnalité de notre schizophrène, le rend bien plus puissant que nous. Et ne sous-estimons pas notre créateur. Il est puissant. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont choisit. » Il resta un instant silencieux, comme pour réfléchir sur les enjeux de ce début de symbiose que Mathieu venait d'avoir. « Tu sais, c'est super puissant ce truc. Si on arrive à ne faire qu'un avec Le Créateur, on ne sera pas simplement fort, on sera une arme ! Tu imagines ? Les sentiments de quatre personnes différentes, guidées par une cinquième. Ca peut faire des ravages, comme beaucoup de bien dans ce monde. Il faudra que Mathieu reste fort, car, même si on arrive à faire symbiose, il peu perdre espoir… »

- « Je crois en lui ! En eux ! En nous ! Il faut qu'on y arrive ! » C'est la première fois que l'ursidé vit cet homme, semblable à un enfant, être aussi déterminé. Et ça lui faisait du bien… des larmes, encore des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. De leurs yeux ?... Oui, Maître Panda pleurait aussi, symbiose ou non, il ne le savait pas, mais il pleurait aussi. Des larmes de joie. Ce qui avait était quelques heures de sommeil pour Mathieu, pendant la catastrophe, avait était comparable à des années pour ses personnalités, des années de douleurs, qui s'échappaient peu à peu depuis qu'ils étaient nés. Et c'est ça qui les maintenait en vie, ce nouvel espoir.

* * *

><p>Le Patron les avait entendu discuter, sa chambre étant juste à côté du salon. Il avait entendu leur conversation, et avait mit tout son cœur dans la symbiose qu'il venait de partager avec Mathieu, juste avant que celui-ci ne s'endorme. Il avait aussi sondé la peluche et le gamin, pour voir s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Non ce n'était pas un rêve, c'était réel. Ca se passait maintenant. Mathieu était en train de se lier à eux. Mais comme à chaque fois que l'homme en noir sondait quelqu'un, il était faible, le simple fait de savoir que des amis pleurait, l'avait amener dans le même état qu'eu. Il se répugnait quand il pleurait, il se pensait inutile. Mais dans ces nouvelles larmes d'espoir, il se sentit plus fort que jamais, près à vaincre des dragons pour ses semblables, pour Mathieu ! Tous, même le Panda qui n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui ! Le criminel aimait son créateur, même si celui-ci pouvait s'avéré être le dernier des casse-couilles par moment. Mais il l'aimait ! Il aller le protéger !<p>

Dés demain, il ira voir le Hippie pour lui faire par de ça, pour qu'il le sente vraiment impliqué dans leur guerre, ce qui, ces derniers jours, fut difficile à faire. Le bouffeur de soja avait douté de lui, il avait même pensé qu'il allait les laisser tomber… Et comme toujours avec l'homme au bob, le Patron n'avait pas eu besoin de symbiose, il lui avait juste dit, comme ça, comme s'il parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps. Mais là, l'homme en noir était fière de lui…

_Merde !_

Avait-il pensait en souriant, lorsqu'il vit qu'il y avait de la buée sur ses précieuses lunettes.

Il allait y arriver. Il le sentait, au plus profond de son être, dans chacune de ses cellules !

_Préparer vous bande de connards, on arrive, et on ne fera pas de quartier._

* * *

><p>Le Hippie était lui aussi allongé sur son lit, pensif, un sourire presque enfantin collé à son visage. Il était heureux, pour plusieurs raisons. Le première étant qu'il venait de finir son joint, et ça, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir. Cette drogue qui avait fait parti de sa vie, n'était à présent qu'une petite douceur qui avait pris par dans son quotidien. Cette douceur que seul le cannabis pouvait lui apporter, l'apaisant en ces temps rempli de stresse et d'angoisse…<p>

_L'angoisse…_

S'ils ne parvenaient pas à mettre en place leur plan, Mathieu allait mourir, et ça il ne se le pardonnerai jamais. Mais les événements qui eurent lieu en cette douce nuit d'automne lui avaient redonnés le sourire. C'était ça, la seconde raison à son ravissement. Il les avait tous sentit, un par un, ou tous à la fois ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être fort, puissant, intense de sentir chacune des émotions de ses amis.

C'était lui, le drogué, le camé, l'accros, qui maîtrisait le mieux la symbiose, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait toujours était un empathique. C'était naturel pour lui, prenant une place grandiose dans sa personnalité, ses gestes, alimentant sa générosité, son côté protecteur. Cette empathie était différente de l'autre. Celle-ci n'était pas naturelle, mais beaucoup plus forte. Un peu comme une drogue… une drogue de synthèse aux effets beaucoup plus puissants, de par une composition chimique intense. Cette nouvelle forme de compassion n'était, en tout cas pour le moment, et d'après ce qu'on lui avait assuré, inoffensive pour ceux qui la pratiquaient. Elle leur permettrait d'être en constante symbiose, tous ensemble. Bientôt, ils ne pourront plus la stopper, et ils seront un, un sentiment commun pour tous. Les rendants plus fort, plus organisé, plus grandiose. Un drogue. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait arrêter le cannabis pour s'adonner à cette toute nouvelle came qui s'offrait à lui ? Non, la beuh, c'est mieux. Ca aide à se sentir vivant. Et pourtant, ce soir, quand il avait sentit que Maître Panda et le Geek avait de l'espoir, quand il vit le Patron faire des efforts, et se sentir heureux, quand il perçut Mathieu, arrivant à ressentir ce nouveau pouvoir, ne s'était-il pas sentit vivant ?

Pour le cannabis, il verrait plus tard. Ce n'était pas important de toute façons, tant qu'il n'était pas en manque. Il aimait pas être ne manque. Pas seulement à cause des contraintes physique que ça pouvait engendrer, mais aussi parce qu'il était quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait fait mal à des gens… Oui des personnes mauvaises, qui avaient fait du mal au gosse, mais qui était, néanmoins, des êtres vivants. Sa philosophie bouddhiste et son côté de pacifiste lui rappelaient chaque jour, qu'il avait fait du mal. Il ne regrettait pas, mais se sentait con d'avoir agit comme ça, plutôt que de laisser faire le Panda et le Patron, pendant qu'il aurait pu s'occuper du gamer.

Mais en ces temps difficiles, il fallait faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, sans se retourner, sous peine de devenir fou. Il a faillit, quand il était en cage, il a faillit devenir fou, ils avaient tous manqué la folie de justesse.

Il ne préférait pas y pensait. Les choses commençaient doucement à aller mieux, et ça, c'était la meilleure des drogues pour arriver à (enfin) s'endormir paisiblement.

* * *

><p><strong> Voili voilou =D n'hésitez pas à rewiew ! Ca fait toujours plaisir =) <strong>

**D'ailleurs je remercie Deponia qui reviews souvent (la seul pour ainsi dire) mais qui me donne toujours le sourire =) **

**APLUCHE !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tous, nouveau chapitre du "Pouvoir des souvenirs" j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir =D J'ai eu un Week End chargé (oui parce que le WE j'ai une vie, mais qu'à ce moment là de la semaine), donc je n'ai pas posté maladivement ce chapitre le samedi x)  
><strong>**Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, Bonne lecture ;)**

Chapitre 7

* * *

><p><em>Ils étaient tous là, assis les uns à côtés des autres, dans ce qui, à première vue, était un bureau plus ou moins improvisé. La pièce était assez grande, sans l'être de trop. Un grand plan du pays était affiché derrière une grande table, qui servait de bureau, à la personne occupant les lieux. <em>

_La dite personne n'étant pas arrivé, les cinq hommes, balayaient la pièce du regard, à la recherche d'un indice pouvant leur donner la réponse à la question qu'ils s'étaient tous posé : « Pourquoi avons-nous été convoqué par la résistance ? »_

_Mathieu regardait le Patron, silencieux depuis que des gardes étaient venus chez eux pour les amener ici. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce silence de la part de sa personnalité la plus sombre, d'ordinaire très démonstratif sur certaines de ses anecdotes vécues dans ses bordels. _

_Mathieu fut coupé dans sa réflexion quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, ayant, tout au plus, dans les vingt cinq ans. D'une taille moyenne, elle dégageait une aura qui inspirait le respect. Ses long cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval devaient descendre, étant détachés, jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Elle était vêtue entièrement de noir, faisant ressortir les reflets dorés de sa chevelure ondulée. D'une démarche déterminé, tout en restant très élégante, la jeune femme traversa la pièce pour venir se poser derrière le bureau, faisant face aux cinq homme devant elle. Elle prit enfin la parole après les avoir, un par un, détaillé du regard :_

_- « Messieurs bonjour, vous devez vous demander pourquoi nous vous avons fait convoqué ? » Avait-elle dit sur un ton calme._

_- « Je pense que vous devez connaître les protocoles lorsque vous faites convoquer quelqu'un, donc vous devez savoir qu'on ne nous a rien dit. Alors oui, on aimerai bien savoir pourquoi la résistance nous invite dans ses locaux, surtout pendant les temps qui courent. » Mathieu lui avait répondu de manière froide, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotions dans sa voix, ou même sur son visage._

_- « Très bien. Nous savons que votre double, ici présent, fournit des « marchandises » plus ou moins respectable, à l'empire. » La jeune femme avait indiqué le Patron, affichant sur son visage, une expression de plus en plus fermée. _

_Mathieu commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Il ne s'était pas engagé dans la résistance quand l'empire avait était mit en place, après le coup d'état qui avait suivit le Grand Réveil, à cause de l'homme en noir qui trônait à ses cotés. En effet, celui-ci faisait vivre toute la famille avec ses bordels et trafics en tout genre. Il ne pouvait donc pas espérer de lui demander de quitter ses fonctions, tant celles-ci étaient fructueuses (ainsi que nécessaires à leur survie). Il espérait simplement que la résistance ne l'apprenne pas, sous peine d'être exécuté. _

_C'était comme ça que ça marchait. La résistance qualifiait de collaborateurs, toute personne ayant un rapport assez proche avec l'empire. Ce qui était le cas pour le Patron. _

_Mathieu eu un petit rire nerveux avant de reprendre :_

_- « Donc c'est l'exécution, si j'ai bien compris ? » Avait-il dit, en souriant faussement à son interlocutrice._

_La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant toujours Mathieu dans les yeux, de par les siens à elle, qui était vert._

_- « Non monsieur Sommet, nous n'allons pas vous exécuter, même si c'est, d'ordinaire, la sentence pour les collabos. Nous vous proposons de travailler avec nous, tous autant que vous êtes. Même vous Patron. Non ! Avant de me couper, écoutez moi jusqu'au bout. Nous vous avons observé ces dernières semaines, pour voir si vous étiez vraiment de mèche avec l'empire. Mais nous savons que monsieur qui était habillé en noir… »_

_- « Même pour toi ça reste « Patron » grognasse ! »_

_Le jeune femme ne réagi pas aux propos du Patron et continua :_

_- « Donc, nous avons vu que vous exécutiez, par vous-même, certains petits représentants de l'empire. »_

_- « Quoi ?! » cria Mathieu, en jetant un regard mêlé de surprise et de rage au criminel._

_- « Monsieur Sommet, ne vous énervez pas. Nous voulons qu'il continue, sous nos ordres ! Voyez vous, votre double et quelqu'un de très méticuleux quand il s'agit de brouiller les pistes. Et ça nous arrange. Sauf quand il réussit à amener les enquêteurs nationaux à nous. »_

_- « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais accepter de travailler pour vous gamine ? Je travaille juste pur moi ! »_

_- « Ne faites l'enfant, vous détestez ces usurpateurs tout autant que nous ! Vous avez le droit de les tuer, si vous orientez les enquêteurs vers des personnes influentes de l'empire. Vous pouvez garder votre activité de mafieux, nous fermerons les yeux tellement fort sur ce point que nous arriverons même à croire que vous êtes quelqu'un se respectable. »_

_Le patron eu un petit sourire faux à l'écoute de la remarque qu'il venait d'entendre, mais satisfait de pouvoir garder ses précieuses activités._

_Mathieu se mit à réfléchir très fort et très vite à la proposition faite par la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et encore moi quoi faire. Elle le coupa une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées quand elle ajouta :_

_- « Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle nous vous avons fait venir. » Elle pris le temps de regarder chacun des hommes devant elle. « Vous faites parti des personnes ayant le complexe du double monsieur Sommet. Comme toute ses personnes misent au jour par l'empereur, vous devait vous cacher, sous peine d'être exécuté, parce que le dirigeant de ce pays vous a fait passer pour une menace. Nous vous permettons d'arrêter de compter uniquement sur le Patron pour subsister. » _

_Elle laissa un nouveau silence s'installer puis reprit :_

_- « Vous savez pourquoi les doubles et leur créateurs son interdit monsieur Sommet ? »_

_Mathieu prit la parole, sans arriver à cacher une certaine méfiance à l'égard de cette femme._

_- « Non mais éclairez moi, je vous en prie. »_

_- « Avez-vous entendu parler de la symbiose ? » Le châtain ne répondit pas à cette question, laissant considérer ce silence comme un non pour cette femme. « C'est ce que je pensais. La symbiose et une sorte de pouvoir liant un double et son créateur. Cette symbiose et quelque chose de très puissant, lorsque les deux personnes ne font plus qu'un. Cela peut-être un pouvoir grandiose, ou une force dévastatrice. C'est pour cela que l'empereur à choisit d'exterminer les personne atteintes du complexe du double, pour éviter que la résistance ne les enrôle, pour détruire son règne. »_

_- « Et vous pouvez me dire pourquoi ne les a-t-il pas enrôler, lui ? Si c'est si puissant que ça ? »_

_- « Parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu tous les convaincre, nous laissant ceux qui auraient voulu résister. La symbiose passe par les émotions, sentiments, ressentit, le vécu. Si les émotions son forte et positive, la balle est dans notre camps, puisque le pouvoir des doubles en est plus fort. Vous devez comprendre qu'il a préféré détruire ces gens, leur apportant la peur, qui est un frein considérable lors du développement de la symbiose, plutôt qu'une place dans son gouvernement. »_

_- « D'accord… » Mathieu reprenait son calme, doucement. Il jeta un œil au Patron qui avait l'air de s'être calmé. « Et nous autres, mis à par le Patron, quel sera notre rôle dans la résistance ? »_

_- « En premier lieu, activer votre symbiose et la mener à l'état final. Ensuite, nous aurons plusieurs petites mission à vous confiez… Avant la Grande Attaque. Il faut que vous sachiez, monsieur Sommet, que vous êtes une personne particulière, de par votre complexe. Je m'explique : les personnes atteintes de ce complexe arrive à créer un à deux double, trois tout au plus. Regardez autour de vous. Vous êtes cinq… »_

_- « Six, il y a une personnalité que peu de personnes ne connaissent, pouvant servir d'arme à l'empire s'ils avaient connu son existence…_

_- « Qui ça ? » Demanda la femme, intriguée._

_- « Le Prof… » Dit timidement le Geek, les yeux baissé pour ne pas affronter le regard trop sérieux de celle qui se trouvait en face._

_- « C'est un scientifique… il est caché quelque part, continuant ses expériences… Il ne vit pas avec nous… »_

_- « Je vois... nous verrons plus tard pour ce qui est du Prof. Pour revenir là où j'en étais, vos personnalités nombreuses pourrait être un avantage considérable pour nous, si vous arrivez à mettre la symbiose en place. Nous vous donnons quelque jours pour réfléchir, mais sachez que nous vous donnons pas vraiment le choix. Dans la mesure où les règles sont ce qu'elles sont. Même si vous nous échapper, la vie que vous mènerez n'aura pas vraiment de sens, puisque vous risquez de tomber dans les filets de l'empire. »_

_Mathieu regarda la blonde en face de lui, n'arrivant pas à la détester pour ses propos, tant la situation dans laquelle ils étaient lui donnait envie de vomir. Il réfléchit quelques secondes, et conclu que la résistance était, de toutes manières, moins mauvaises que l'empire et ce qu'ils vivaient. _

_- « Puis-je demander un instant seul avec les autres s'il vous plait ? » Avait-il alors demandé._

_- « Naturellement, je serai dans la pièce d'à côté »_

_C'est ainsi que cette jeune femme repartit par d'où elle était arrivé, pour sortir, laissant Mathieu et ses personnalités seuls._

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Mathieu ? » Avait demandé le gamer, d'une mine incertaine._

_- « Patron ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? » Lança l'ex-youtubeur._

_- « Ca me trou un peu le cul son air de supériorité… Mais buter les mecs de l'empire, je dois dire que c'est alléchant. » Répondit-il, un sourire malsain s'étant dessiné sur ses lèvres._

_- « Les autres ? »_

_- « C'est vrai que si ça peut nous éviter de rester caché comme des rats » avait surenchérit Maître Panda._

_- « Moi j'vous suis gros ! »_

* * *

><p><em>La jeune femme avec laquelle ils avaient eu l'entretient, quelques minutes plus tôt revins dans son bureau un air satisfait s'étant répandu sur son visage, après la confirmation de Mathieu.<em>

_- « Alors, tout d'abord, je me présente. Capitaine Hélène Dumasse, dirigeante de la Force Résistante. Ensuite, je vais vous dire les tâches que vous aurait à accomplir. Pour vous, Mathieu, se sera essentiellement des entraînements physiques, les premiers temps, pour vous préparer à aller sur le terrain. Vous, Maître Panda et Hippie, vous serez en charge des plans, de ce qui sera de la mise en place et transmission des ordres de la hiérarchie seront de votre ressort. Si l'un d'entre vous veux venir aux entraînements de terrain pour montrer de quoi il est capable, pour changer votre statut, vous êtes les bienvenus. Vous, Geek, vous serai un peu l'homme à tout faire en matière d'informatique… »_

_Le talkie-walkie qu'elle portait à la ceinture de son pantalon se mit à cracher des mots inaudibles pour les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. Hélène le prit en main, et autorisa une personne à entrer dans son bureau. _

_Les regards de tout le monde se postèrent sur la porte, quand une autre femme apparut. Mathieu reteint un couinement de surprise quand il vit une femme identique à celle à qui il parlait plus tôt, mais brune, un brun presque bleuté. Elle n'avait, néanmoins, pas la même allure que la blonde._

_- « Je vous présente Allie, ma double. J'ai aussi le complexe, et c'est moi qui vous ferez les entraînements dont vous aurez besoin pour faire votre symbiose, pour qu'elle soit complète. Allie et la dirigeante des soldats de terrain. C'est avec elle, notamment, que vous aurez des entraînements physique, et études sur les armes. C'est à peu près tout pour le moment. _

_- « Sachez simple que dans deux jours, vous viendrez vivre ici. Donc ne prenez que le strict nécessaire. Je vous ferai un point sur le règlement et toutes les conneries administratives qu'il faut savoir avant d'intégrer la résistance. » Allie venait de prendre la parole, et avait un ton beaucoup plus sec et froid que sa double. Mathieu nota aussi qu'elle avait jeté un regard mauvais au Patron, quand celle-ci avait dit qu'il y avait des règles à respecter. _

_- « Vous pouvez y aller, et prenez soin de vous en attendant d'être ici, vous ne mesurer pas l'importance que vous avez dans les événements à venir._

* * *

><p>Mathieu se réveilla avec un sentiment étrange. il repensa à son rêve, à l'empire, à la résistance, à cette femme : Hélène, à la symbiose...<p>

_La symbiose !_

Il avait compris, à peu près, de quoi il en retournait, tout en ignorant si cela pouvait exister. En même temps, il avait vu naître quatre personnages qu'il avait créé de toutes pièces, alors la possibilité d'avoir un pouvoir ne le surprendrai pas. Mais peut-on baser certaines réponses à nos questions sur un rêve aux allures très réalistes.

Le châtain se gratta l'arrière du crâne, en se posant une autre question : Et si le lien dont avait parlé le Patron était cette symbiose ?

Son rêve lui sembla alors beaucoup plus vrai. Puis, il pensa à cette jeune femme présente dans son rêve. Les détails de son visage étaient tellement encrés dans son esprit qu'il aurait même pu la dessiner, s'il avait su faire ne serai-ce qu'une esquisse sur un bout de papier. Le fait de pensait à elle le faisait se sentir bizarre. Il avait l'impression d'être attiré par elle. Il fallait le dire, c'était une belle femme, qui paraissait forte et douce. Tout chez elle lui plaisait, même sa façon nonchalante de répondre. Ses geste était léger, sa voix ne tremblait pas sous le poids des responsabilités. Non, vraiment, c'était une femme fascinante.

Mathieu se releva et s'assis sur son lit. Il repensa aux mois passer à s'entraîner avec le Patron, au Geek qui avait finit par guérir, mais qui avait besoin de s'activer, étant privé de ses jeux vidéo, au Panda, qui aider désormais l'homme en noir pour ses entraînements, au Hippie qui devins celui avec lequel il partageait un joint le soir, après ses activités de combat. Combat auquel le gamer s'était joint.

Il ressentait aussi de plus en plus de sentiments commun avec ses personnalités, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils avaient vécu des choses difficiles, sans pour autant savoir quoi. Mais il sentait aussi qu'ils avaient espoir, qu'ils comptaient sur lui. Ce sentiments avait grandit en lui comme une tumeur : L'espoir ! Mathieu pensait que c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait fait progresser au combat. Il le savais.

Sortant de ses pensées, l'ex-youtuber se leva, pour prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres, qui, même si Mathieu le niait, avait un part plus qu'importante dans sa vie.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilàààà pour ce chapitre =) J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire mais le voilà =) Vous Remercie d'avoir lu !<strong>

**Review ? :D  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut salut les amis ! Voici le nouveau chapitre, qui comporte... Un lemon ! Alors attention, parce que c'est mon tout premier, donc soyez indulgent sivilplé =) **

**Encore Merci pour vos reviews, ça réchauffe à chaque fois mon petit coeur =')  
><strong>**Sur ceux, bonne lecture ! =D**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8<p>

Le Geek était assis sur une chaise de jardin, profitant des quelques rayons de soleil matinaux, réchauffant sa peau pâle. Il avait appris à profiter de ces moments, depuis qu'il avait rejoints Mathieu, le soleil se faisant rare dans son monde.

Il était le premier levé dans la maison, et voulait profiter de ce moment de calme avant la tempête. Si ses calculs avaient été exacts, il ne restait que quelques jours avant que la bombe ne détruise le monde dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. Il avait peur, très peur que lui et ses camarades n'arrivent pas à faire leur symbiose, sans quoi ils risquaient de se trouver dans un merde noire. Il savait qu'ils progressaient, mais ne savait pas quand ça allait arriver. Il fallait absolument qu'ils y arrivent.

Le bruit de la porte fenêtre s'ouvrant sorti le gamer de ses pensés, pour voir en sortir un homme tout de noir vêtu, un café à la main. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main, et s'installa juste à côté de lui. Il pris un gorgé brûlante du breuvage, afin d'être un peu plus réveiller pour entamer une conversation avec le mioche. Il fallait qu'ils revoient leur plan, avant que cette saloperie de bombe n'explose. Le Patron savait pertinemment aussi que le gamin était contre le fait de mentir à Mathieu, ce qui prenait de plus en plus de sens dans l'esprit du criminel, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Après une lente et silencieuse inspiration d'air (pure ?) l'homme en noir dit :

- « Toujours pas de nouvelles des renforts ? »

- « Non… c'est pas rassurant » Le voix du Geek restait calme, malgré l'angoisse naissante dans son esprit. « Il faut vraiment qu'on redouble d'effort pour la symbiose. Dans l'idéale, il faudrait qu'elle soit complète d'ici maximum deux jours. Et dire qu'on avait presque fini la dernière fois… »

- « Je sais, pas la peine de le rappeler à chaque fois ! » le ton du criminel se fit tellement froid et sec que le gamer n'osa pas lui répondre. Il remarqua le malaise qu'avaient provoqué ses propos et décida, donc, de continuer plus calmement. « Si d'ici demain le gamin n'a toujours pas fait sa symbiose et retrouvé sa mémoire, on lui dit la vérité… »

- « Je croyais que tu étais contre ? » Avait dit le plus jeune, visiblement surpris par le ton calme de son interlocuteur, ainsi que sur sa décision.

- « Je suis contre, mais il va bien falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose ! De toutes façons, si on lui dit la vérité, ce sera quitte ou double : Soit il retrouvera sa mémoire, il sera apte à faire sa symbiose et tout sera pour le mieux dans le meilleurs… ouais non, dans ce monde. Soit il ne nous croira pas et on sera au même point… Enfin j'espère. »

- « Tu sais quand est-ce que qu'Allie va arriver ? » Ce changement soudain de sujet provoqua chez le Patron un haussement de sourcil qui le caractérisait si bien.

Puis il sourit, comme un loup ayant remarqué une proie. L'idée de revoir Allie lui donna soudain des idées pas très seines, mais qui le ravirent. Il avait quelques trucs à régler avec elle.

- « Je sais pas, mais j'ai hâte qu'elle arrive gamin ! »

- « Bah oui tu m'étonnes ! Surtout venant de ta part. Moi elle me fait peur, elle est si froide… » Il fut rapidement coupé par son acolyte, tout en regrettant d'avoir parlé de cette femme en terme de température.

- « Ca dépend de ce que tu lui fais, j'me souviens la dernière fois… »

- « Non ! C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec notre supérieure hiérarchique ! Je tiens encore un peu à la dose d'innocence qu'il me reste »

- « J'ai pas de supérieur ! Je travaille seul, t'as oublié ? »

- « C'est quand même à elle que tu réponds quand on part en mission, non ? Alors c'est ta supérieure. Après tu fais comme tu veux, si ça te trou le lobe de l'oreille d'avoir une « relation » avec ta « supérieure ». » Sur ces dernière parole, le Geek remarqua sa franchise, et surtout son audace, face au criminel. Il regretta instantanément de lui avoir parlé comme ça, d'autant plus qu'il savait que l'homme assis à ses côtés avait tué pour moins que ça. Il tenta un regard discret vers cet homme, ayant peur de le regarder dans les yeux. « Pardon… Je… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de parler comme ça… Je… »

Le criminel lui esquissa un sourire amical avant d'ajouter

- « Tu fais bien de t'excuser gamin. » Puis lui fit un clin d'œil.

Un ange passa pendant lequel le Patron regardait l'horizon, des rêves plein la tête.

* * *

><p><em>Pendant tout l'entraînement, elle avait l'air ailleurs. Elle qui était une tortionnaire qui faisait répéter les exercices, inlassablement, n'avait vraiment pas donné le meilleur d'elle-même pour le coup. Le Patron remarqua qu'Allie était sans cesse dans la lune, et ce, la journée durant. D'ordinaire combative, elle avait passer sa journée à donner des ordres tous plus mous les uns que les autres. Et l'homme en noir n'aimait pas ça. Il l'aimait bien sa hargne, son punch. Elle était toujours en train de lui taper dessus pour montrer tel ou tel chose, se servant du criminel comme punching ball humain, et ça, ça l'amusait. <em>

_C'était comme une sorte de jeux pour lui, il essayait inlassablement de l'énerver, pour qu'elle réponde sans cesse à ses avances, ses gestes, de manière froide et forte. Il sentait quelque chose entre eux, qu'elle refusait d'admettre. Elle était sèche avec lui, mais le regardait toujours du coin de l'œil détournant systématiquement le regard quand le criminel la voyait, rougissant faiblement, comme pour ne pas avouer ses désirs cachés envers cette homme. Il aimait ce genre de défit : Faire prendre conscience aux gens qu'il incarnait leurs désirs les plus refouler, et les avoirs, enfin, tout à lui. Il était près à mettre sa main à couper qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, et cette idée le ravit. C'était une très belle nana après tout ! Et ses nombreuses expériences lui avait appris que les femmes (ou les hommes), à première vu effarouché, s'avéraient être de très bon partenaires sexuels. L'homme en noir se lécha audacieusement les babines à l'idée d'une petite partie de jambe en l'air avec la belle brune qui était devant lui. Mais son excitation fut vite coupée quand il la voyait fermé, molle comme la bite d'un prêtre. « Quel gâchis ! » S'était-il dit, puisqu'il trouvait que son esprit de combattante était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus alléchant chez cette fille._

_Il décida alors d'aller la provoquer un peu, histoire de la ressaisir et se retrouver devant la vraie Allie, celle qu'il aurait aimé voir dans son lit, celle qu'il aurait aimer posséder toute entière._

_- « Alors, on a pas la patate gamine ? Si tu veux, je connais deux trois trucs qui pourrait te réconforter ! Oh tu sais, trois fois rien, une petite gâterie par-ci par-là et le tour est joué. Non ne me remercie pas, tu sais pas à quel point je peux me sentir généreux parfois ! » Avait-il lancé sur un ton provocateur comme il savait si bien le faire, à la fin de l'entraînement, quand tout le monde fut parti. Elle ne daigna même pas le regarder, restant silencieuse comme une tombe, pris son sac sur son épaule et parti. Le Patron vit rouge et ne supporta pas cet affront de la par de la jeune femme, (de n'importe qui d'autre en fait), se retourna pour l'attraper. Il la prit par les épaules et la plaqua contre le mur du couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient, seuls. Allie gardait son air stoïque, même devant le regard assassin que devait avoir son vis-à-vis, derrière ses lunettes noires._

_- « Tu sais ma belle, c'est pas très poli de ne pas répondre quand on te parle. Tu pourrais en vexer plus d'un. Mais je suis quelqu'un de sympa, je te laisse une deuxième chance » Son visage se durcit, quand il ajouta : « Pourquoi tu fais la gueule gamine ? »_

_- « Et en quoi ça peut t'intéresser ? »_

_- « Figures-toi que ça m'intéresse… »_

_- « Pourquoi ?! »_

_- « Je répète une dernière fois, après ça risque de faire mal, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » Dit-il d'un air franchement plus énervé._

_- « Pourquoi. Ça. T'intéresses ?! » Le ton qu'Allie venait d'employer fit passer l'homme en noir pour un profond débile._

_Le Patron fut pris au dépourvu, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il pensa alors lui dire qu'il avait simplement envie de la baiser, mais quelque part dans son esprit, cette phrase sonnait faux, et ne supportait pas qu'on ne réponde pas à ses questions, surtout pour renchérir sur par une autre question. Il essaya alors de réfléchir à toute vitesse, sans pouvoir donner une explication valable à la jeune femme bloquée par son bras puissant.  
>Soudain l'homme en noir regarda Allie dans ses yeux verts profond. Il se sentit fondre de l'intérieur par cette brûlante excitation qui le prit, quand il détourna son regard sur le corps athlétique de la jeune femme.<em>

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il se sentait faible. Une grande faiblesse, qui, malgré la douce chaleur qu'elle lui apportait, fit monter en lui une grande haine._

_- « Tu vas répondre ! » Avait-il crier, d'une rage porté par l'incompréhension de la situation. « C'est moi qui pose les questions ! Où est passé la Allie combattante ? Hein ?! Celle qui est intéressante, envoûtante même ! Pas cette espèce de légume qui la remplace ! » Il avait craché ses derniers mots, dans l'espoir de faire réagir la jeune femme._

_Aucune réponse. _

_C'en était trop, le Patron, pris d'une colère monstrueuse, leva son poing, et le redescendit aussitôt._

_C'est alors qu'il comprit. Il la voulait ! La voulait vraiment, et tout de suite. C'était à la limite du supportable. Il la voyait déjà crier son nom, se voyant l'embrasser fougueusement, lui arrachant presque la bouche. _

_Il ne pouvait pas l'abîmer, sans se le reprocher plus tard, et sans avoir à en subir certaines conséquences par la suite. Elle leva son beau regard, qu'elle avait baissé quand l'homme en face d'elle avait crié. Il ne l'avait jamais connu aussi … Faible. Allie regarda le criminel droit dans les yeux, un expression de compassion dans son regard. Il lâcha doucement la prise, et détourna le regard. La jeune brune leva une main, et enleva les lunettes de l'homme en noir. Ses yeux étaient clos quand ils furent dévoilés. Elle les plia, les rangea dans la poche de la veste noire de son vis-à-vis, et posa ses mains froides sur les joues du Patron. _

_- « Ouvres les yeux s'il te plait ! ». Cette phrase presque inaudible mourut dans un soupir prolongé, emplit d'une douceur dans cette voix d'ordinaire si froide. _

_S'il avait su qu'un murmure aurait pu réchauffer son cœur plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà, il se serait échapper pour ne pas se jeter sur cette femme, en face de lui. Mais la tentation fut trop grande, et l'excitation trop présente pour ne rien faire. _

_Il ouvrit les yeux un court instant, répondant à la requête qu'Allie venait de lui faire, pour ensuite précipiter ses lèvres chaude sur les siennes, si froide..._

_« Le feu et la glace. »_

_Ce fut la pensée du Patron quand il l'embrassa. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, agrippant avec force ses cheveux. Ce mélange de température entre leur deux corps le força à la plaquer contre le mur, et resserrer son étreinte autour d'elle, de peur qu'elle ne s'évapore sous tant de chaleur. _

_Il passa sa main sous le t-shirt qu'elle portait, pour caresser avec douceur la peau nue de ses reins, dans l'espoir de la réchauffer un peu. Le criminel approfondit un peu plus leur baisé en glissant lentement sa langue, dans l'étau brûlant et humide qu'était la bouche d'Allie. Dans une fougue qu'il n'avait pas reconnue en sa partenaire aujourd'hui, le Patron s'agrippa à l'une de ses hanches de sa main libre, resserrant l'espace entre leurs deux bassins. Il enleva sa veste d'un mouvement rapide, mais efficace, sachant pertinemment ce qui allait se produire, dans ce couloir déserté. Il espérait seulement que personne ne viendrai les déranger, même si celui-ci sera alors plus gêné que les deux amants en plein ébats. _

_Il ressentit une satisfaction grandissante lorsque sa partenaire commença, dans un geste pressé, à déboutonner sa chemise. Ses longs doigts froid effleurait sa peau à lui, __obligeant à laisser échapper quelques plaintes de surprises au criminel, tant les dits doigts était froids. Lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier bouton, l'homme en noir retira sans ménagement le t-shirt de la jeune femme, et dégrafa son soutient gorge, laissant à l'air libre sa poitrine, petite mais ferme. Allie passa ses mains sur le torse fin de son partenaire, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, causant un frisson non contrôlé de ce dernier, et fit descendre sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit retenue par ses coudes._

_Leurs corps à demi nus se serrèrent dans une étreinte forte et puissante, laissant échapper des soupirs d'aise aux deux amants. Le Patron commença alors à embrasser lentement le cou fin d'Allie, tendu sous l'excitation produite par leur rapprochement soudain. Tel un souffle léger, il dirigea alors ses doux baisé vers sa clavicule, pour enfin descendre au niveau de la sa poitrine. La belle brune accompagna la tête descendante de son amant avec ses mains encré dans ses cheveux châtain, et laissa s'échapper un long soupire de plaisir quand celui-ci commença à suçoter son mamelon durcit par l'air frais ambiant. Le criminel s'agenouilla devant la belle brune, pour plus de confort, descendant ses baisers de plus en plus bas pour rencontrer son nombril, caressant sa peau douce de son souffle, rendu quelque peu haletant par un trop plein de désir._

_La merveilleuse victime qui se tenait devant lui balança sa tête en arrière, sous cette tende torture qu'il lui infligeait, fermant les yeux, profitant du plaisir auquel elle était assouvit. Le criminel commença à enlever très lentement le treillis de la jeune femme, sa culotte étant le dernier obstacle à sa nudité intégrale. Il se releva pour faire (enfin) tomber sa chemise, et ré embrasser Allie, animé pas le désir corrosif qui se propageait dans ses veines. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête : caressant sa chevelure brune, son visage, ses seins, ses reins… _

_Elle prit à nouveau les devants quand elle libéra son amant de l'emprise qu'avait son pantalon sur son entrejambe. Gémissant de soulagement, le Patron glissa lentement sa main sur le bas ventre de la brune, cajolant sa féminité de ses doigts experts, l'obligeant à passer une de ses jambes fines autour de sa taille, lui laissant alors plus de passage. Elle passa alors sa main dans le boxer de l'homme en noir, rendu étroit par son érection. _

_Devant tant de plaisir, il blottit sa tête au creux du coup pâle de la jeune femme, dans un souffle ronronnant, essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer son soupir bruyant. Quand Allie commença à faire des va et vient sur la verge dressée de son partenaire, il ne pu s'empêcher de griffer ses reins et ses hanches, sous ce plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Elle eu un gémissement faible, qu'elle avait essayé de retenir, perdu entre le plaisir et la douleur de ces griffures._

_Il déposa alors un tendre baiser sur sa nuque, et fit descendre les dernières barrières de tissus qui les séparaient. Reprenant sa position, sa jambe autour de la taille du Patron, celui-ci la souleva pour la porter, dos à ce mur qui l'aidait à la soulever.  
>Il plongea son regard dans celui d'Allie, voilé par le plaisir, et la pénétra lentement, une main au niveau de sa cuisse pour la retenir, et une autre dans son dos, la caressant tendrement.<br>Leurs va et vient devinrent plus rapide, submergeant les deux amants d'un immense plaisir. Le criminel, de sa main libre, vint cajoler le visage de sa belle, avant de l'assaillir de fougueux baisers. _

_Il sentit enfin la jeune femme atteindre l'orgasme, bougeant au rythme ses spasmes de plaisirs qui l'assaillirent, resserrant les parois de son vagin sur le sexe de l'homme en noir. Sous cette douce contraction, le Patron vint à l'intérieur de la belle brune, dans un dernier souffle rauque, embrumé de cette apogée de plaisir. _

_Ils restèrent un instant comme cela, profitant de la chaleur de ce moment.  
>Le criminel nota d'ailleurs qu'Allie n'avait plus le corps froid, mais qu'il était désormais brûlant, comme de la lave. Il releva sa tête, qu'il avait, encore une fois, blottit dans son coup, quand il fut au paroxysme de son plaisir, pour regarder la belle brune dans les yeux. Eux, par contre étaient redevenus froids. Il voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois, mais elle le stoppa net, de sa main, et pris la parole.<em>

_- « C'est la première et la dernière fois que ça se produit ! Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant laisse moi. »_

_Elle était à nouveau de glace, et, sous les yeux ébahis du Patron, elle se dégagea de son étreinte, se rhabilla, et parti sans même lui adresser un signe, un regard, rien…_

* * *

><p>Ah oui, c'est vrai… C'est comme ça que ça avait réellement commencé. Bien évidemment, ce n'avait pas été là seule fois entre eux. Il n'avait pas pu résister longtemps, et elle non plus d'ailleurs.<p>

Le Patron ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il en avait besoin, comme il avait, auparavant, besoin d'une dose régulière de sexe. Oh il ne se serai jamais avouer, mais c'était bel et bien une relation qu'il avait entretenu avec Allie. Même s'il continuait à voir les putes, même s'il passait après son travail à elle, qui, selon elle, était toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas un accord qu'il avait passé, ça c'était mit en place naturellement. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, mais aimaient se regarder dans les yeux. Elle était la seule personne à avoir autant profité du regard du criminel. Même ses favorites dans ses bordels n'y avaient eu droit. La jeune brune était, en quelque sorte, une privilégiée, aux yeux du Patron. Il n'avait jamais mentionné ceci auprès de ses doubles, bien qu'ils l'aient sûrement deviner à cause de la symbiose qu'ils avaient presque acquit, sans l'avouer pour autant. Il était bien trop fier.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie quand le Geek se leva pour laisser l'homme en noir seul. Il profita encore un peu du soleil quand il entendit un bruit de branche cassé. Il se retourna vivement pour voir s'il y avait un danger, si quelqu'un approchait, mais ne vit rien. L'air méfiant, il décida de rester sur ses gardes, en tournant sa chaise vers le dit bruit, pour surveiller, juste ou cas où.

Ce n'est que trop tard qu'il sentit le canon d'une arme sur le derrière de on crâne, et un froid glacial l'envahir.

* * *

><p><strong> Voilàà j'espère que ça vous à plus =) N'hésitez toujours pas pour les reviews =) Ca fait toujours plaisir =)<strong>

**APLUCHE**


	9. Chapter 9

**COUCOUUUUU ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire =) **

**Je tient à vous remercier chaleureusement pour vos reviews, c'est très très encourageant =)**

**Bonne lecture les petits ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9<p>

Le Geek venait de laissait le Patron à ses rêverie, seul sur la terrasse menant au jardin, et il ne voulait certainement pas savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser. Son initiative première étant de se resservir un café bien chaud, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, l'esprit ailleurs. Il se servit une tasse du liquide noir brûlant et se dit qu'il fallait qu'il vérifie quelque chose au niveau des dates, pour essayer de s'organiser mieux, à l'approche de cette bombe qui allait exploser. Le petit s'approcha du calendrier, pour mieux se rendre compte de l'échéance de cette nouvelle catastrophe.

Il réfléchi à toute vitesse pour se souvenir des conseils d'Hélène, en ce qui concernait la symbiose. Essayer de ne faire qu'un avec son Original, lui apporter sa plus grande force, ressentir chacune de ses émotions, sensations, sentiments. Faire parti d'un tout.

Ca, il l'avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois, et les autres aussi, même le criminel. Même s'il sentait cette force grandir en lui, le gamer n'en était pas moins aveugle quant à son avancement imminent. Peut-être à cause de cette angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de mourir à cause d'une bombe, qui sait ? Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de l'avancement de celle-ci.

Puis, il entendit un bruit, lui glaçant le sang, puisqu'il le connaissait trop bien : Le bruit d'une arme à feu, de laquelle on enlève le cran de sûreté. Il se trouvait toujours devant le calendrier qui était accroché à côté de la porte du couloir, quand il se retourna, d'un geste paniqué, pour voir le canon d'une arme sur le crâne du Patron.

_Merde merde merde merde merde merde !_

Il ne pouvait distinguer la personne tenant l'arme, il ne voyait que le bras incroyablement maigre de la personne, tendu vers la tête de l'homme en noir. Il se dirigea vers la porte du couloir doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit, pour aller prévenir les autres. Le regard rivé sur la personnalité forte de la famille, ainsi que sur son bourreau, le gamer ouvrit la porte précautionneusement, pour ne pas se faire repérer, mais fut tirer par quelqu'un, d'une rapidité déconcertante, à l'intérieur du couloir.

Une main se plaqua sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier à l'aide. Le petit tourna alors sa tête vers celui qui l'avait tiré, pour plonger son regard dans ses yeux.

_Mathieu ?_

C'était Mathieu, qui lui intima le silence, en mettant son indexe devant sa bouche. Il lâcha le Geek et lui fit signe de le suivre, par la porte de derrière, pour aller aider le Patron. Ils passèrent devant la chambre du hippie, donna deux petits coups discrets, pour en voir sortir le camé. Il fit de même avec le chanteur du groupe, puis, tous se dirigèrent vers la sorti, après avoir récupéré l'arme personnelle du criminel, pour aller aider leur ami.

* * *

><p>Il était là, dehors, au soleil, bien, quoi qu'un peu inquiet face au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre, quand quelqu'un avait posé le canon froid d'une arme à l'arrière de son crâne. Il senti un petit vent de panique, s'emparant alors de lui, le faisant frissonner doucement. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni entendu arrivé, furtive comme une ombre pendant une nuit aussi noir que son âme. Personne ne l'avait prit en traître jusqu'à présent, et il se senti complètement nul à l'idée que ça ait pu lui arriver un jour, titillant du bout du doigt son ego surdimensionné.<p>

Le Patron se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, les informations fusant dans son esprit malsain, afin de trouver une échappatoire possible.

Puis ce froid, ce froid glacial qui l'envahit, lui rappela quelqu'un. Il essaya de tourner un peu la tête pour voir qui avait osé le prendre en joue comme ça. Mais la pression de l'arme sur sa tête se fit plus forte, appuyant avec précision et force le petit canon rond du métal dur sur sa peau tendre, et une main gelée vint lui tenir la nuque, de manière puissante, pour qu'il ne bouge pas. Mais c'était trop tard, le criminel savait :

- « Alors gamine ? On ne dit plus bonjour à son cher petit Patron ? »

* * *

><p>Mathieu, le Geek, le Hippie et Maître Panda venaient de sortir lentement dehors, quand il ressentirent un grand froid les envahir. Il se regardèrent tous, et continuèrent leur marche, dans le but de sauver le criminel qui leur servait de frère. Ils n'avaient pas entendu de coup de feu, les rassurant sur l'état dans lequel devait se trouver leur ami. A pas de chat, les quatre doubles, se dirigèrent vers l'homme en noir, sans pour autant arriver à le percevoir.<p>

Mathieu repensa à ses sources d'inquiétude récente, ajoutant parmi celles-ci, le criminel en danger. Et il commençait s'inquiéter sérieusement.

Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus perturbant et réalistes, il sentait que les autres lui cachait quelque chose, et tout cela ne présageait rien de bon. A tel point qu'en allant se coucher la vielle, le châtain avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Comme quoi, il devrait faire un peu plus confiance à son instinct parfois. Et maintenant, le Patron était à la merci de quelqu'un. Il se maudissait intérieurement de ne pas avoir prévenu ses camarades sur ce qu'il ressentait récemment.

Il s'était réveillé très tôt ce matin, personne n'avait fait son tour de garde, puisque jamais rien ne leur été arrivait. Il essaya de faire le point sur ces étranges rêves, regardant par la fenêtre de sa chambre dont les volets vénitiens étaient fermé.

Si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été cassés, laissant alors un petit champ de vision, il n'aurait pas vu l'intrus s'introduire dans leur jardin. Oh il n'avait pas vu son visage, simplement des cheveux noir corbeau, et les habitants de cette maison ayant tous les cheveux châtain, le rapprochement fut vite fait dans l'esprit du vidéaste. Il s'était donc précipiter réveiller le Hippie et le Panda, leur demandant d'attendre son signal avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il était aller chercher le Geek et le Patron quand il vu que ce dernier avait une arme braquée sur son crâne. Il s'était alors dépêché d'attraper le gamin avant cette personne inconnu et de réquisitionner le flingue de l'homme en noir.

Son esprit divaguait et Mathieu revint à la dure réalité quand il senti à son tour, une arme braqué sur sa nuque.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il se retourna brusquement, pointant son pistolet vers son agresseur, pour tomber nez à nez avec deux autres inconnu, habillé en tenue militaire. C'était peine perdu, deux contre un. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses frères, eux aussi encerclé par des armes à feu, la peur se lisant facilement dans leurs yeux.

_Y a pas à dire, on a vraiment chié dans la colle…_

* * *

><p>Allie se tenait debout, droite, derrière l'homme en noir, le canon de son arme tendu en sa direction. Elle voulait lui répondre, mais la haine montait fortement en elle. Elle ne savait pas si c'était bel et bien l'homme avec lequel elle avait partagé tant de nuits. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser abattre par ses sentiments à l'égard de l'homme aux lunettes, qui n'avaient fait que croître, à son grand damne, depuis cette première fois. Elle repassa en boucle la marche à suivre, afin de voir s'il s'agissait réellement du Patron. Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour parler d'une voix glaciale :<p>

- « Fait pas l'con putain ! Donnes-moi une bonne raison de pas penser que t'es quelqu'un d'autre ? »

- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois… »

- « Fais le ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée de m'emmerder quand j'ai une arme dans les mains, alors bouges ton cul ! »

- « Allie… tu sais bien que j'suis unique. » Avait-il dit, dans le but de provoquer un peu celle qui avait, au bout de ses doigts, la possibilité de l'envoyer dans l'autre monde, d'un air taquin, sachant de toute façon qu'elle ne lui fera rien de bien méchant.

- « Dis-le merde ! » Elle perdait son sang froid, la colère mêlée à la tristesse, appuyant un peu plus le canon de son 9mm sur sa potentielle victime.

- « Tâche de naissance, cuisse gauche, prés de l'aine. »

Les paroles prononcées par le criminel étaient très formelles, comme s'il indiquait une direction à prendre, lors d'un trajet pour une destination inconnue.

Allie senti peu à peu le soulagement l'envahir, puisque lui seul et Allie détenaient un telle information. Elle avait vraiment cru que ce n'était pas lui, tant elle avait perdu espoir sur leur survit. La jeune femme ne montra pas son soulagement évident, elle baissa son arme, et vint se planter devant l'homme en noir. Celui-ci perdit le sourire narquois qui avait pris forme sur son visage, lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme, couverte de bleus et de petite plait, au niveau de son beau visage. La brune ressemblait à un cadavre. Elle devait avoir perdu, au bas mot, les cinq kilos qu'elle aurait du plutôt prendre pour atteindre l'idéal. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, tant elle avait l'air mal en point, mais il aurait eu peur de la casser en deux, de part cette fragilité physique qui se lisait ne serai-ce que sur son visage.

Elle leva ses yeux froids vers le criminel, tourna la tête et cria dans une autre direction :

- « C'est eux c'est bon ! »

A ces mots, plusieurs militaires arrivèrent, poussant les quatre autres jeunes doubles en direction de leur supérieure. Ils rangèrent leurs armes sur leurs épaules quand ils arrivèrent devant la jeune femme.

- « Allie ?... » Dit le Geek, surprit et apeuré à la vue de la belle brune, des bleus et coupures plein le visage, détaillant sa maigreur avec stupeur.

Mathieu, lui de son côté ne comprenait pas vraiment, tout en étant trop lucide pour nier que ces rêves étaient ,donc, des souvenirs. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu imaginer cette femme qui se trouvait devant lui, aux détails près, bien que dans son rêve, cette femme avait l'air moins amochée.

Il était déconcerté, ne sachant plus ce qui touchait du domaine de la réalité et de la fiction. Il senti un grand soulagement chez tous ses doubles, mais aussi une grande inquiétude. Il voulut prendre la parole, mais avant que les mots ne puissent sortir de sa bouche, la jeune femme s'était avancée près de l'homme en noir et lui colla un pain monumental, faisant tomber des lunettes de soleil.

- « Ca, c'est pour ne pas avoir suivit les ordres que je vous avais donné ! » Elle avait le regard empli de haine, mélangé à cette tristesse qu'elle avait eu du mal à contrôler depuis qu'elle avait reconnu le Patron.

SBAFF

« Et ça, pour vous vous êtes fait prendre comme des novices, laissant le doute planer sur votre mort ! » Le criminel ne bougeait pas, à la grande surprise de Mathieu. Il ne l'avait jamais vu avoir un self-contrôle aussi fort, depuis qu'il le connaissait. Il était énervé, pour sûr, mais ne bougeait pas, à tel point que l'ex-youtubeur se demanda si c'était vraiment le criminel qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il pouvait ressentir sa rage, une rage puissante, dévorante, déchirante. Mais plus encore que la rage, la tristesse, cette tristesse infinie lui explosa en pleine face, tant et si bien que Mathieu faillit se mettre à pleurer comme un gosse. Une angoisse naissante le pris violemment lui est les autres, quand l'homme en noir releva la tête pour prendre la parole, après s'être levé pour ramasser ses précieuses lunettes :

- « Est-ce que tu sais seulement par quoi on est passé gamine ? Hein ?! »

- « J'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu sais par quoi nous, nous sommes passé pour venir vous repêcher ici ? » Les dents serrée, elle avait prononcé ces mots, transpirant d'une haine telle, qu'elle ne pu s'empêcher de trembler. « Quant aux autres, la prochaine fois c'est vous qui prendrez les coups ! » Elle se calma un instant, reprenant ses esprits, ainsi que son ton si froid.

- « A l'intérieur, j'ai deux trois mots à vous dire ! Et toi, gros malin, t'as plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse, sinon la bombe sera de derniers de tes soucis, crois-moi ! Aller ! Rentre ! » Allie avait cracher ses mots envers le criminel, quand elle vit que celui-ci était près à rétorquer.

C'est alors qu'ils se dirigèrent tous dans la maison, les autres militaires surveillant les alentours.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé, sans oser bouger de trop. Allie prit une chaise se trouvant près de la table, et s'assis dessus, les jambes et les bras croisé, comme une mère attendant l'excuse de son vilain petit garçon.

- « Alors, on m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé, sans tergiverser, en allant droit au but ! Mathieu, je te laisse la parole car tu… »

Elle fut instantanément coupée par la voix rocailleuse et ronronnante du Patron.

- « Non pas lui, ça ne sert à rien ! Il se souvient de rien. »

- « Comment ça il se souvient de rien ? » Avait-elle répondu, presque outré par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- « Il se souvient de tout, sauf ce qu'il s'est passé depuis le Grand Réveil… » Répondit le Geek, la voix remplit d'une grande peur.

- « Merde ! » A ces mots, la jeune femme se leva brusquement, passant sa main sur ses cheveux attachés en un chignon strict, les détacha, passa nerveusement sa main dedans, pour descendre sur son visage, sur lequel elle ne s'attarda pas, de part les contusions présentes, décrochant une mimique de douleur. Elle soupira fortement et longuement pour ensuite demander : « C'est pas ce que je crois ? Si ? »

- « Si par là, tu parles de la coupure, si, c'est bien ce que tu penses gamine ! »

- « Ca ne serai jamais arriver si vous m'aviez écouter ! Tu le sais ça ?! »

- « ! Mais figure toi qu'on a souffert ! Beaucoup même ! » Il laissa un moment de silence pendant lequel le criminel regarda Mathieu, ayant l'air totalement perdu. « Si ça peu te consoler d'ailleurs, on est quand même revenu au même point qu'avant. » Cette phrase fut prononcée de manière grave, par l'homme en noir, tentant vainement de convaincre la guerrière qui se tenait près de lui.

Mathieu bouillait dans son coin. De quoi parlaient-ils ? Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il se passait, et se sentait vraiment à l'écart, puisque, de toutes évidences, il était le seul à n'être au courant de rien. Il pris son courage à deux mains, face à cette femme froide, qui se trouvait devant lui, et pris la parole :

- « Est-ce que ce serai possible de savoir ce qu'il se passe bordel ! » Mathieu avait lancé ça de façon tellement naturelle, qu'aussitôt le visage d'Allie s'adoucit lentement, sans pour autant garder son côté franchement hautain.

- « Si je te parle de symbiose, ça te dit quelque chose ? » Avait-elle alors demandé, en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- « Vaguement, j'ai rêver de ça ces derniers temps… Mais je ne savais pas si c'était un rêve ou la réalité… »

- « Bon, à ce point la, on en a pour la journée ! » Elle se tendit un peu, se rassit sur sa chaise, et dit : « Hippie, va dire au soldat dehors de retourner au campement, je passerai la journée ici, on devra partir tôt demain, et on a pas vécu un rêve nous, pendant qu'on vous cherchait. »

- « Ca fait combien de temps que vous nous cherchez ? » avait demander le Patron, légèrement sur ses gardes de peur de se reprendre un pain dans la gueule.

- « Ca fait plus d'un mois qu'on est sur le territoire ! On ne peut bouger que le matin entre 4h et 6h, leur système de surveillance a un bug à ces heures-ci, ce qui nous permet de nous déplacer plus facilement, mais ça nous a ralentit. On s'est fait attaquer plus d'une fois, par des gens devenu complètement fou. C'est ça le problème du monde post-apocalyptique, des gourous fleurissent un peu partout, pour fonder une nouvelle humanité et blablabla… Bref un bande de bon gros connard comme on aime en buter ! Sauf qu'ils sont un peu plus coriaces que prévu. On avait peu d'espoir de vous trouver, mais on a quand même continué. Vos puces GPS vous ayant été retiré, on ne pouvait plus vous localiser, ou même savoir si vous étiez encore vivant. »

Au fur et à mesure de son discours, la voix d'Allie se voulais pus grave, plus dure, et plus triste. Mathieu se demandait d'ailleurs ce qui poussait la jeune femme à s'inquiété autant pour eux, sans pour autant le demander, sachant qu'il aurait déjà beaucoup de réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

Allie reprit alors là où elle voulait en venir avant que le Patron ne lui pose sa question :

- « Donc, Mathieu, tu ne te souviens de rien de ce qui s'est passé après le Grand Réveil ? »

- « Si, on était tous les quatre, moi je suis resté inconscient pendant quelques jours, puis j'me suis réveillé ici et… »

- « Non Mathieu, le Grand Réveil, c'était pas ça ! Ce que tu as vécu, c'est une réplique. Je reviendrais sur ce point plus tard, mais, pour faire court, tu as été enlevé, et jeté dans ce monde, avec eux. Mathieu, tu es rentré dans la force résistante un an après le Grand Réveil. Tu t'es entraîné pour aller à des missions, comme un soldat de la Force Résistante, non seulement tu es très important, parce que tu es quelqu'un de très puissant, et très bon au combat au corps à corps. Mathieu, tu es mon bras droit dans le commandement des forces armés, tu es général ! »

* * *

><p><strong> Voilà pour ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plus =)<br>Reviews :3**

**APLUCHE**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou les gens ! Voici ce nouveau chapitre tout frais (qui doit surement comporter des fautes, mais bon, j'ai trop de chose à faire donc voilà) = CRISE DE FLEMMINGITE AIGUË ! Bref je vous laisse à la lecture, en vous remerciant pour vos reviews :) ça me touche vraiment... ;) **

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10<p>

- « Général ? Mais je sais à peine me battre ! Le Patron à du me faire des entraînements pour que j'arrive à me défendre j'étais pitoyable et… » Mathieu fut coupé, tiraillé entre l'incompréhension et l'envie folle de se justifier, par la jeune femme.

- « Et c'est revenu étonnement vite, je me trompe ? » Silence. Il n'aimait pas sa façon de couper les gens à tout bout de champs, mais elle avait raison. C'était à croire qu'elle n'avait jamais tord, ce qui avait le don de le frustrer au plus haut point « On va procéder comme ça Mathieu : Tu poses les questions, et on y répondra ! Mais ça risque de faire mal, quand on va t'apprendre certaine chose ! Alors choisit bien tes questions ! »

- « Trop aimable ! »

- « Désolée, pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Faut faire vite si on veut rentrer ! Ta question ?! »

Ah ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait la trouver agaçante, elle et ses manières. Il chercha quelque chose à dire afin de lui faire fermer son claper un peu ! Le schizophrène voulait la provoquer, lui en faire baver, juste un tout petit peu, comme ça, pour le plaisir le la voir être complètement déstabilisée un instant. Puis, il eu une idée, mauvaise certes, mais si ça pouvait lui permettre de remballer un peu la militaire qui était devant lui.

- « Comment va Hélène ? » demanda alors Mathieu, sur un ton défi.

La jeune brune regarda Mathieu avec colère un instant avant de lui répondre :

- « Mathieu, joues pas au con ! C'est pas bien de jouer avec les nerfs de sa supérieure ! »

- « .Hélène ? » Avait-il redemandé, toujours aussi provocateur, détachant chaque syllabe dans un crachât verbal.

- « Mathieeeuuu ! J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi parce que tu es mon bras droit, et un ami, mais . . ! » rétorqua-t-elle les dent serrées.

- « COMMENT VA HELENE ? »

Allie perdit son air supérieur quand le châtain avait crié, une dernière fois, le nom de son Original, avec force, faisant presque trembler les murs de la maison.

Elle baissa momentanément le regard et pris sa tête dans ses mains. Il regretta alors d'être aller un peu loin. Il jeta un regard à chacun de ses doubles, qui le regardait d'un air rancunier et réprobateur. La respiration de la belle s'intensifia, devenant alors très bruyant. Il décida alors de s'excuser, dans des paroles chargé de peur, appréhension, et de doute, face à la provocation qu'il venait de faire subir à cette femme en face de lui.

- « Désolé Allie, j'aurai… pas… dû… » Ses mots moururent rapidement, quand la jeune femme leva sa tête lentement. Le petit châtain avait oublié à quel point elle pouvait être violente quand elle se laissait submergé par ses émotions, sinon, il n'aurait pas eu la stupidité de la provoquer ainsi.

Dire qu'elle ressemblait à un cadavre à présent était un doux euphémisme, tant elle était effrayante. La jeune femme fulminait, ses yeux verts, devinrent vite noir de rage, ses muscles se tendirent. Mathieu s'écrasa au fond du canapé, comme aspiré par celui-ci, tant il commençait à avoir peur de la brune en face de lui, et cette peur ne s'atténua pas lorsque cette dernière pris la parole, de sa voix haineuse :

- « Comment oses-tu parler d'elle ? COMMENT ? Tu n'as aucun souvenir d'elle… »

- « Je m-me souvi… »

- « TA GUEULE ! » Elle avait crié tellement fort que tous durent fermer les yeux, même le Patron, derrière ses lunettes de soleil. « Sais-tu seulement ce qu'elle ressent ? La peur qu'elle a de te perde ? Ce que tu peux représenter pour elle ? NON ! Tu se sais RIEN ! Moi ! Je ressens tout ! Toute cette tristesse, cette peine qui transpire en moi ! » Elle avait frapper son poing sur la table. « As-tu une misérable petite idée de l'importance que tu as, l'espoir qu'elle place en toi.. »

- « Je-je sais la-la mi-mission … »

- « ON S'EN BRANLE DE LA MISSION ! ELLE EST DEVASTEE, TU LE SAIS CA, PETIT CONNARD QUE TU ES ? »

Allie se leva brusquement de sa chaise, mais, fut rapidement stoppée, quand un main lui attrapa le bras. Le Patron la tenait fermement de sa poigne de fer, le visage totalement hermétique, ne laissant aucunes émotions trahirent ses pensées.

- « J'crois que tu as besoin de prendre l'air gamine ! » Il tira un sur sa prise.

- « Laisses-moi tu veux ?! » Dit-elle en dégageant son bras de la main de l'homme en noir.

Il attrapa de nouveau la jeune femme, mais se saisit cette fois de ses deux bars, en lui disant une nouvelle fois :

- « Alliiiie, viens dehors ! Il se souvient pas, il comprend pas laisse… »

- « NON ! » Elle avait crié, se débattant, faisant perdre la prise qu'avait le criminel sur ses deux bras frêle et maigres.

* * *

><p>Cette fois, le Patron ne fit pas dans la dentelle, il l'entoura littéralement de ses deux bras puissants, la souleva en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Allie se débattait avec force, essayant d'échapper, en vain, à cette emprise autour de son corps. Elle cria, lançant un regard noir à l'ex-youtubeur, chargé de haine, de mépris aussi. Les hurlements de la jeune femme s'éloignèrent en même temps que le couple, qui se dirigeait vers le fond du jardin.<p>

Il déposa son amante, qui se retourna vivement pour aller en coller une au l'autre abrutit qui se trouvait dans la maison. Le criminel se mit devant elle, afin de bloquer son passage, l'entoura une nouvelle fois de ses bras, pour la maintenir en place. Le belle brune, devenue si frêle, donnait des coups sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Emplie d'une profonde rage qui se lisait sur son visage, la jeune femme hurlait, déchirant de ce fait les tympans de l'homme en face d'elle, grimaçant sous la douleur que ce cri avait provoquait dans ses oreilles. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, restreignant au plus possible les mouvement d'Allie. Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles la belle hurlait, donnait des coups, et gigotait, elle se calma doucement, ayant compris qu'il était inutile de lutter face à son amant. Alors, elle se laissa aller, laissant échapper de gros sanglots, la secouant de violents spasmes. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en noir, déversant sa peine liquide sur sa tendre veste noire, la trempant de ses grosses larmes, remplie de désespoir. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus, sous le poids écrasant de la tristesse qui l'avait envahie. Elle s'agenouilla, après que le Patron ait desserré sa prise autour d'elle, et la rejoignit au sol, sur l'herbe encore humide par cette matinée (d'automne ?). Il caressa alors, aussi bien doucement que tendrement, les cheveux épais de la jeune femme agenouillée devant lui, déposant quelques baiser, qui se voulait rassurant, sur son cuir chevelu.

Ils passèrent un long moment comme ça, l'un dans les bras de l'autres. Allie avait agrippé la veste de son amant, la froissant pour expulser sa peine, essayant tant bien que mal de se reprendre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, si impuissant face à ses émotions, et senti une légère peur le prendre, comprenant que c'était la symbiose qui lui infligeait ça à elle. Il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu être à la place de la belle, si Mathieu était aussi dévasté.

Il pris alors son courage à deux mains, et décida de dire à celle qui se tenait fermement à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage :

- « Tu m'as manqué… »

La voix éraillée par les cris précédemment poussés par la jeune femme, voilé par les sanglots, lui répondit :

- « Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Octave… »

* * *

><p>Maître Panda était furieux ! Comment avait-il pu provoquer Allie, qui était venu les sauver, comme ça. Mathieu compris instantanément les pensées de l'ursidé qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il avait honte, terriblement honte d'avoir créée une polémique pareille. Il se mordit la joue, essayant de cacher la peur qu'il avait eue, la tristesse qui s'était emparée de lui par la suite et surtout cette vergogne qui le rongeait dés à présent.<p>

La symbiose étant de plus en plus forte pour les doubles, ainsi que pour Mathieu, c'est d'un ton plutôt calme que le panda aborda le sujet :

- « J'espère que t'es fière de toi ? »

- « Non… Pas du tout… Je voulais la provoquer, mais pas à ce point »

- « FAIL » avait ajouté le gamer, le regard perdu dans le vide, ne lâchant pas pour autant le début de conversation qu'avaient les autres.

Mathieu soupira, ce que les autres firent ensuite, par mimétisme. Le chanteur du groupe pris une nouvelle fois la parole, d'un ton autrement plus sérieux pour s'adresser à son créateur.

- « Bon ! Maintenant tu vas être très attentif, on à pas beaucoup de temps pour t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ses deux dernières années. On est rentré dans la résistance, pas vraiment par choix, mais on l'a fait parce… »

- « Oui ça je sais, j'en ai rêvé. C'est précis, mais je n'arrive pas à sentir que c'est un souvenir, même si au fond de moi, je le sais et… »

- « Tu nous parleras de ton ressentit plus tard Mathieu, c'est important ce que j'ai à te dire. On s'est entraîné, et on est devenue la crème de la crème en matière de mission. On échouait jamais. Chacun à notre poste, on était fort, très fort. Sauf pour le Patron bien entendu, puisqu'il est un agent double. Mais tu t'es fait chopé. Allie nous avait donné l'ordre de rester à la base, envoyant alors d'autres personnes te chercher. Mais c'était insoutenable, pour nous tous… »

- « Le Patron était exécrable, tant ta capture était dure pour lui. » Le Geek avait coupé la peluche, non sans montrer une certaine lassitude face à l'attitude qu'avait pu avoir le criminel avec eux.

Le Panda reprit ses explications après avoir jeté un œil au gamer.

- « On a pas tenu, on est parti te chercher… Et on s'est fait prendre nous aussi… Et là ils… »

Ces mots restèrent en suspend. Le châtain plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme en kigurumi, voyant que les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et sentant une infinie tristesse s'emparer de lui, et de tous les autres.

Le Hippie continua, malgré les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, comprenant que son ami était encore trop emprunt de cette expérience affreuse qu'ils avaient vécu.

- « Ils ont pratiqué ce qu'on appelle la coupure. C'est une sorte de composé chimique qu'ils font boire à un Original, détruisant son complexe du double, réduisant à néant la symbiose, et, en général, tuant les « copies ». On pense qu'on a survécu parce qu'on était nombreux avec toi, et tu as eu de la chance gros, parce que si ça n'avait pas était le cas, tu aurais été tout seul après ça… La douleur est telle que la mort est une issue de secourt, dans laquelle les double se plongent volontiers, pour ne plus souffrir. Mais nous, on a tenu bon, pour toi… »

Tous avaient maintenant des larmes qui coulaient sur leurs joues. Elles allaient des Larmes silencieuses, jusqu'au sanglots pour certains. Mathieu regarda, sentit la peine qu'avait eu ses doubles, et lui, ne se souvenait pas… Mais il savait que ça avait été atroce pour eux. Il demanda alors de sa voix fébrile :

- « Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

* * *

><p>Allie avait toujours les bras autour du cou de son amant, une main posée sur sa nuque, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux épais et ondulés. Elle plongea son regard rougit, bouffit par ses pleurs dans ceux, bleu, de l'homme en noir, à travers ses lunettes, noires. Puis elle s'approcha pour l'embrasser rapidement, comme si elle était honteuse de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Puis, après un longue inspiration, la jeune femme demande :<p>

- « Pourquoi vous n'avez rien dit à Mathieu ? »

- « Le Hippie et moi on était persuadé que le gamin retrouverai vite la mémoire… on s'est trompé visiblement. Quand il s'est réveillé, il ne comprenait rien, on a donc décidé, pour que ce soit moins dur à encaisser, qu'il devait se rappeler de lui-même. »

- « Il faut trouver un solution pour qu'il se souvienne, et vite ! Sinon, on sera vraiment dans la merde. Qu'est-ce qui pourrai l'aider à ton avis ? »

- « Tu devrais tout lui dire pour Hélène… Après nous, c'est sûrement la personne à qui il tient le plus. Elle et son pote. »

- « Ouais… » Elle laissa un passer un court silence puis repris de sa manière forte et froide qui la caractérisait tant : « Par, contre il merde encore une seule fois, je l'étripe ! »

Le Patron laissa alors échapper un petit rire rauque à l'idée d'avoir retrouver Allie, SA Allie. Il se leva, intimant alors à la jeune femme de faire de même, pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

><p>Ils étaient là, comme des enfants, à pleurer. Mathieu ne savait pas quoi faire, tant de questions lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais face au désespoir de ses doubles, il n'osait pas les poser. Mais il le fallait non ? C'est ainsi qu'il demanda, de sa voix enrouée par ses pleurs :<p>

- « Et mes proches ? » C'était dit de façon tellement timide et peu téméraire, que le Hippie mit un long moment avant de lui répondre.

- « Presque tout le monde… Tes amis de youtube y sont presque tous passés… Sauf Antoine. Ta famille… Il ne reste que ta mère. Elle va bien normalement, on a réussit à lui faire passer la frontière… peut après notre entré dans la résistance. »

Mathieu laissa couler quelques larmes, mais il avait sentit que ses proches ne devaient plus être bien nombreux. Il se leva alors du canapé pour regarder le calendrier, regardant ses dattes qui s'y trouvaient et questionna alors le plus jeune de tous.

- « Geek, la bombe, c'est dans combien de jours qu'elle va exploser ? »

Le gamer essuya les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé sur son visage, d'un geste peu assuré, et répondit à son créateur :

- « Deux jours. »

- « D'accord… » Mathieu laissa un temps à ses personnalités pour se remettre de leurs émotions, et pris une nouvelle fois la parole.

- « Est-ce que vous vous êtes trouvé des noms ? »

- « Non gros, c'est toi qui nous les a donnés… Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

- « Non… »

- « Essayes ! Fais un effort ! » L'avait encouragé Maître Panda.

Alors Mathieu essaya de chercher dans sa mémoire les noms qu'il leur avait donnés. Le Geek, comment s'appelait-il déjà ?

_Il était dans la salle de combat et d'entraînement avec les autres, il aider le Geek à se battre, lui apprenant des coups divers et variés, tout en lui montrant quelques geste de défense. Puis, après une heure, Mathieu dit :_

_- « Bon on va arrêter ici. Tu t'es bien débrouillé Julien ! »_

- « Julien ! Tu t'appelles Julien ! » Mathieu sentit un léger mal de crâne venir titiller son cerveau. Mais il n'y fit pas attention, il était tellement stupéfait d'avoir réussis si rapidement à trouver le nom de son « frère ». Il n'en revenait pas lui-même. Il sentit une vague d'espoir émaner des autres, quand il avait prononcé le prénom.

- « Oui, et d'ailleurs, j'aurai préféré autre chose comme prénom, mais on ne discute pas le Créateur ! » avait lancé la petite chose si sensible assise aussi sur le canapé. Mathieu était toujours débout, et regardait le panda. Soudain un autre flash vint.

_Il était en train de fumer une cigarette avec le Patron, dans ce qu'on aurait pu appeler une coure, si celle-ci n'était pas située sous terre. C'était un plaisir qu'il se permettait, après avoir réussit une mission avec ses camarades. Maître Panda arriva, saluant d'un geste de main le criminel, qui lui rendit avec un sourire, satisfait, comme pour lui dire qu'ils avaient tous assuré. Mathieu regarda l'ursidé qui prit un instant la parole._

_- « Hélène veut nous voir dans son bureau, tous, même toi. » Il avait désigné l'homme en noir par un geste du menton._

_- « Je fini ma clope et j'arrive, merci Raphaël… »_

- « Raphaël ! » Avait-il dit dans un long soupir de soulagement, des larmes aux yeux, tant il était heureux de retrouver peu à peu quelques portions de sa mémoire. Sa migraine s'intensifia considérablement, tant et si bien qu'il grimaça sous l'assaut de la douleur. Le Hippie le regarda, curieux de voir son créateur tirer cette tête.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive gros ? »

- « Rien. Migraine. Pas grave. Noah ?

Le Noah en question lui sourit, à la fois satisfait et touché, d'avoir enfin retrouvé son prénom.

- « J'suis fière de toi… »

Mathieu essaya de sourire, mais n'y arriva pas. La douleur se faisait plus persistante dans sa tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour tenter de la calmer.

A ce moment là, le Patron et Allie arrivèrent dans la maison, très proche, malgré le fait qu'ils ne se touchent pas. Le criminel regarda alors son créateur, qui s'était accoudé au mur, pour ne pas tomber. Il fronça les sourcils et dit :

- « T'es pas obliger de te mettre dans cet état gamin, elle va beaucoup mieux » un petit rictus s'était alors dessiné sur son visage, qu'il perdit, néanmoins, très rapidement quand il compris que la précédente dispute n'y était pour rien. Mathieu sanglotait silencieusement dans son coin, et releva alors sa tête, ses joues remplie de larmes. Il agrandit son regard quand il vit l'homme en noir. Comme une vague s'écrasant sur un rocher, la douleur fut fulgurante quand il se souvint du nom de l'homme en noir.

- « Octave ? » Avait-il murmuré. « OCTAVE ! »

Il eu comme une épiphanie, un lueur. C'était là, dans ça tête depuis le début. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, essayant en vain de faire passer la douleur qu'il ressentait. c'était comme si son crâne s'ouvrait en deux, que sa cervelle essayait de sortir par ses oreilles, ses yeux, son nez. Il se mit alors à crier, de toute ses force, tant il avait mal.

Il se souvenait… il se souvenait de tout.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il vous à plus ;)<br>Merci pour tout les gars ! APLUCHE**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde ! Déjà je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard que ce chapitre à prit. J'ai eu une panne énorme d'inspiration ! Je tiens d'ailleurs à remercier Milligramme de m'avoir soutenue :D**

**Et pour la première fois dans l'histoire de cette fic, réponse à la review anonyme o/**

**Hina : Merci beaucoup j'suis vraiment contente que ça ta plaise :D Même si je ne pense pas mériter autant de compliments, je te remercie chaleureusement :)**

**Woilà ! Bonne lecture ;)**

**Ps : J'suis désolée s'il y a des fautes 8)**

Chapitre 11

Mathieu se souvenait de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces deux dernières années. Depuis le Grand Réveil, jusqu'à sa capture, jusqu'à la coupure…

Il était là, se tenant fermement la tête essayant en vain de faire passer cette douleur assassine qui martelait son crâne. Il n'arrivait pas à ouvrit les yeux tant il avait mal. Il n'entendait plus rien, juste un bourdonnement incroyablement fort, qui assourdissait ses tympans. Il n'avait pas entendu ses amis se rapprocher de lui, mais les avait sentit.

Un autre vague de douleur. A chaque fois qu'un souvenir venait, se mêlant ainsi aux autres, formant une boule remplie de souvenir, se chevauchant les uns les autres, cette vague destructrice venait frapper les rochers qu'était son crâne.

Il sentit un liquide poisseux descendre de son nez. Du sang. Merde ! Cette migraine était plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Le petit schizophrène n'arrivait pas à avoir des souvenir entier, précis, tant ceux-ci se mélangeaient dans son esprit endolorit, venant tous en même temps, s'empilant comme les couches d'un mille feuilles.

Quand es-ce que ça allait s'arrêter ? Que pouvait-il bien faire pour écourter ce massacre qui prenait place dans sa boîte crânienne ?

Il appuya avec force sur ses deux oreilles, à l'aide de ses mains, tentant en vain de faire au moins disparaître le bourdonnement qu'il entendait. Il sentait encore du sang, coulant le long de ses lobes. Ca commençait d'ailleurs à l'inquiéter.

Puis, dans la multiplicité de ses souvenirs fantômes, il la vit ; Hélène. Il décida de se focaliser sur la jeune femme qu'il aimait, celle-ci pouvant être salvatrice pour sa pauvre petite tête.

* * *

><p><em>Mathieu était dans la coure, en train de fumer une cigarette. Le Patron venait de réussir une mission, et tradition oblige, il avait invité son Original à venir fumer une cigarette avec lui, après avoir fait son rapport à Hélène. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, ils se connaissaient trop bien pour cela maintenant, et ça faisait du bien, un peu de calme, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Mais une question titillait Mathieu. Il se doutait que quelque chose se tramait entre le Patron et Allie. Non pas qu'ils avaient cessé de s'envoyer des insultes ou des commentaires en tout genre. Mais une complicité avait prit part entre eux, malgré l'air toujours aussi froid de la belle brune. Il se lança alors et dit :<em>

_- « Ça se passe bien avec Allie ? »_

_- « De quoi tu parles gamin ? »_

_- « Vous avez l'air plus proche … »_

_- « T'en as la preuve ? » Avait demandé sèchement le criminel._

_- « Non mais… »_

_- « Alors reste en dehors de tout ça ! »_

_L'homme en noir avait coupé court à la discussion de façon tellement rapide que Mathieu se tu, ne voulant pas s'attirer la colère de son double le plus dangereux. _

_C'est à ce moment qu'une voix retentit derrière eux._

_- « Mathieu je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ? »_

_La personne interpellée se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme blonde. Sa voix d'une grande chaleur avait fait disparaître toute la frustration qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsque son double n'avait pas voulu lui répondre. Ses longs cheveux blond, tombant de manière aléatoire sur ses épaules, semblable à une cascade dorée, donnaient au châtain, l'envie de les toucher, de les caresser, d'humer leur odeur… Oui il avait apprit à apprécier Hélène plus que de raison. Voilà maintenant quelques mois qu'ils avaient rejoint la résistance, et plus les jours passaient, plus son désir envers cette femme grandissait. Il aimait se perdre dans ses yeux d'un vert éclatant, détailler son sourire, rêver de coller sa bouche à celle de cette personne au physique avantageux. Elle était aussi grande que lui, si ce n'est plus, mais, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ? Hélène pouvait-elle avoir ne serai-ce qu'un début de désir pour lui ?_

_Il fut troublé dans ses pensés quand l'objet de ces dernières demanda au Patron de les laisser seuls. Sur quoi le criminel protesta :_

_- « Et pourquoi, je vous prie, dois-je être celui qui part, alors que vous pourriez très bien partir, seuls, me laissant tranquille ? » Ces mots avaient intentionnellement sonnés faux au oreilles de Mathieu, mais il n'eu aucun mal à discerné le côté « Trollesque » qu'avait arboré sa personnalités sombre, quand, lors de sa tirade, il avait imité de grand geste théâtraux._

_- « S'il te plait Octave, j'ai besoin de parler seule à Mathieu. S'il veut t'en parler par la suite, je ne suis pas contre, mais il doit d'abord savoir lui avant toi. C'est comme ça de toute façon. » Le ton calme et posé qu'Hélène avait l'habitude d'employer quand elle parlait sérieusement, lui donnait une autorité que très peu avait eu le courage de défier. _

_C'est alors que le Patron se dirigea vers une porte, afin de laissait son créateur avec la « big boss ». Ce n'est qu'au moment où le Patron passa derrière la belle femme, que Mathieu dévorait des yeux depuis qu'il l'avait vu, qu'il effectua un mouvement d'une finesse dont seul lui avait le secret. Mouvant son basin d'avant en arrière, mimant un claque sur des fesses invisible, le Patron souriait de toutes ses dents aiguisées, en direction du châtain. Il arrêta son mime, et jeta avec agilité, son mégot de cigarette dans la poubelle prévue à cet effet tout en s'en allant par la seule porte disponible. _

_Mathieu était tirailler entre l'envie d'exploser de rire, ou de se facepalmer. Mais Hélène était devant lui, et avait à lui parler. Sûrement d'une prochaine mission, mais alors pourquoi demander à être seuls ?_

_- « Nouvelle mission ? » Demanda-t-il alors, intrigué face à ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

_- « Pas vraiment non… Je voulais savoir comment ça se passait la vie ici, pour toi ? » Le ton hésitant qu'avait eu la jeune femme surpris Mathieu. Elle qui était toujours sûre d'elle, ressemblait plus au Geek qu'à la Hélène qu'il connaissait._

_- « Bien, très bien même. C'est toujours mieux que ce qu'on a vécu avant de venir vivre ici. »_

_- « Et votre symbiose, elle avance ? »_

_- « Oui mais c'est long… J'arrive à ressentir ce que mes doubles ressentent, mais seulement par bribes… C'est loin d'être puissant en tout cas. C'est si puissant que ça ? » Avait-il fini par demander._

_- « Oui… » Elle fut coupé par un Mathieu piqué par une grande curiosité_

_- « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Je veux dire… ta symbiose ? »_

_- « Oh ! Et bien, c'est très compliqué à expliquer… je… c'est… » Elle soupira face à la difficulté qu'elle éprouvait à répondre à cette question. « C'est un peu comme si ce que tu ressentait était décuplé. Mettons que je me mette à souffrir, Allie le ressentira en cents fois plus fort, et inversement pour moi. Mais en combat, c'est comme si on était une seule et même personne, tout en étant deux… je… je ne pourrait pas t'expliquer… »_

_Et l'ex vidéaste se posa intérieurement la question. Si Allie avait des sentiments pour, au hasard, le Patron, Hélène ressentirait-elle ses sentiments ? Il était presque sûr d'avoir sentit quelque chose émaner du Patron quand celui-ci était en présence de la brune. Alors Hélène ressentirait quelque chose aussi pour le Patron si Allie faisait de même, ou alors juste le sentiment en lui-même ?_

_Non, la blonde ne ressentait rien pour le criminel, puisque lui avait sentit quelque chose de fort s'émanant de l'homme en noir, comme du désir, mais se sentiment était alors isolé. Il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais, ressentit quoi que ce fut pour Allie, contrairement à l'Originale de cette dernière. _

_Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'objet de son désir, qui avait le regard suspendu au sien. Il repensa alors à la réflexion qu'il s'était fait sur Hélène, comme quoi elle ne pourrait jamais le désirer. Mais à la vue de ce regard qu'il avait en face de lui, il se ravisa. Peut-être ? Il tenta alors le tout pour le tout et pris la parole, brisant alors ce moment « magique »._

_- « Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin d'un prétexte sur le travail pour venir me parler… je veux dire… J'ai l'impression que tu veux parler, mais que tu trouves une excuse pour venir me voir. » Mathieu se gifla intérieurement d'avoir employer un ton aussi hautain, comme s'il voulait la faire fuir. Mais quel con il faisait ! Bien sûr que non ! Il voulait qu'elle reste près de lui. Il se sentit vite un peu con de lui avoir dit, ayant peur de la réponse de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle continua de le regarder, sans dire un silence pesant, lourd, faisant frissonner l'homme de petite taille, tant ce mutisme qu'arborait sa supérieur lui faisait appréhender la suite des événements. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Que faire ? Fuir ? Pour un mec qui partait en mission pour dézinguer d'autres mecs, c'était un peu petit. L'embrasser ? _

_Why not ?_

_C'est alors que Mathieu s'approcha de la jeune femme, et l'embrassa, langoureusement, produisant comme un courant électrique entre eux deux._

* * *

><p>Mathieu se tenait toujours la tête. Le mal qui ressentait s'était estompé légèrement. Il se focalisa donc sur un autre souvenir, bien moins joyeux certes, mais tout aussi important… Sa mère, celle qui lui avait donné la vie, qui l'avait protégé, élevé, aimé bordel ! Il ne savait pas où celle-ci se trouvait depuis qu'il lui avait fait passer la frontière, et espérait qu'il ne lui soit arrivé rien de mal. Il se souvint des adieux déchirant qu'il eut avec cette femme pour laquelle il vouait un amour surdimensionné.<p>

Puis se fut au tour d'Antoine. Son ami, son meilleur ami.

La joie qu'il avait eut quand il l'avait retrouvé. Quand il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre dans la résistance. Tout ! Tous ces souvenirs qui s'étaient emmêlés dans son esprit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait pendant qu'il continuait à vivre le calvaire. Il vit le Hippie en face de lui. A ses cotés, Maître Panda tenait fermement un Geek très atteint par ce qu'il lui arrivait, les larmes menaçant de couler de ses yeux azur. Il releva doucement la tête, lutant pour que celle-ci n'explose pas, et vit ce qui se passa. Allie venait de partir à toute berzingue jusqu'à la porte menant au jardin, au ralentit. Aux yeux de Mathieu la lenteur de la scène aurait presque eu une certaine esthétique, si son occipital ne le faisait pas autant souffrir. Il voyait le Patron, toujours d'une extrême lenteur, hurler des choses qu'il était incapable d'entendre. Foutu bourdonnement !

Il referma les yeux sous la fatigue. D'autres larmes se déversèrent sur sa joue en feu, se mêlant au sang qui coulait de son nez, de ses oreilles. Il se disait que finalement, ni la catastrophe du Grand Réveil, ni ses missions dangereuses, ni la coupure n'auraient eu raison de lui, mais simplement des souvenirs qu'il avait, depuis sa capture, enfouit au plus profond de son esprit. Mais il se sentait vivant. Pas encore entier. Mais vivant. Tous les moments de bonheur ressurgir, laissant la tristesse au loin, quelque part au fond. Au fond de quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui-même, mais s'interdisait de laisser ses choses néfastes à son bonheur, venir le tirer par le fond.

Il se senti plus léger d'un coup. Il se laissait envahir par ses souvenirs heureux, qui l'aidaient à surmonter l'épreuve qu'il était en train de vivre. Petit à petit, bercé par les rires de ses frères, les conneries dites par Antoine, la respiration lente d'Hélène après l'amour, il sentit la douleur disparaître, et son ouïe revenir. C'est ainsi qu'il entendit, en premier sa respiration rauque, essoufflée, pleine de rage à cause du mal qui l'avait prit.

Mathieu enleva ses mains de dessus ses oreilles pour mieux entendre ce qu'il se passait autour. Il ouvrit les yeux sur un Hippie calme mais inquiet, qui lui dit :

- « Gros ? Tu te sens comment ? » Sa voix avait tremblé quand il parla. Le camé avait eu très peur, mais outre la peur, c'était la symbiose qui avait agit sur lui, sur tous. Et ça Mathieu venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Ils étaient tous en état de choc.

- « Mieux, ça va mieux… » Il aurait voulu se voir rassurant à l'égard de ses « frères », mais sa voix était faible, presque inaudible. Il jeta un œil à tous ses doubles, qui étaient autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. C'était pas l'éclate, mais ça pouvait aller.

Il entendit soudain des pas provenir de la porte, et tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait.

Allie venait de passer la porte suivit de deux personnes, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir ici. La première, étant Antoine, habillé en tenue militaire, s'avançant dans le salon, un grand sourire béat collé sur sa tête mal coiffé, comme à son habitude. La seconde personne qui franchit la porte fit monter, au plus profond de son être, une joie démesurée. Une blouse blanche, des lunettes, et un nœud papillon bicolore.

- « Prof ?! » Chuchota Mathieu tant bien que mal.

Le Prof était là, regardant son créateur, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien des années. Depuis le Grand Réveil en fait. Celui-ci s'étant échapper quand il comprit qu'il risquait d'être un fardeau de plus pour l'ex-youtuber, quand ils étaient tous condamné à vivre caché du monde.

- « Oui Mathieu, c'est bien moi… Mais avant tout, je vais t'ausculter, tu n'as pas l'air au mieux de ta forme, après je répondrai à toutes tes questions. » Cette voix, cette voix nasillarde si agaçante d'ordinaire, sonnait comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Mathieu. Il essaya de se relever, mais tituba. Il se rattrapa de justesse au canapé, et s'y allongea d'une manière peu gracieuse.

- « Toujours autant de classe qu'un cétacé à ce que je vois le nain ! » Avait prononcé le chevelu, afin de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du petit châtain avant qu'il ne réplique.

- « Ta gueule Antoine ! »

Le Prof se mit à la hauteur de son Original, afin de voir si tout allait bien. Après avoir observé les différents orifices par lesquels du sang avait coulé, il se releva pour délivrer son verdict à son assemblée.

- « Et bien mon très cher Mathieu, tu n'es pas passé loin de l'AVC, mais tout va bien tu… »

- « Un AVC ?! Mais tu te fous de nous j'espère ? Comment « tout » peut aller ? » Avait crié le Patron.

- « Je te dis qu'il va bien ! Me prendrais-tu pour un débile Octave ? » Le Prof, visiblement outré par ce que venait de lui dire l'homme en noir. « Je sais de quoi je parle. Les souvenirs qui sont revenu à Mathieu ont dû passer une sorte de barrière mentale qu'il s'était lui-même imposé. Ce n'est jamais bon de forcer son esprit, mais il a réussis et je te dis une nouvelle fois que .bien ! » Reprenant son Calme, il dirigea son regard vers son créateur, et lui posa la question :

- « Te sens-tu mieux Mathieu ? »

- « Oui un peu… »

- « Es-tu Capable de marcher ? On va devoir y aller. » Malgré le ton calme qu'il avait employé, le Prof avait néanmoins parlé avec une pointe d'autorité dans la voix.

- « Oui je pense, aidez-moi juste à me relever. »

Alors soutenu par le Patron et Antoine, Mathieu fut relevé. Pendant ce temps, le Geek, le Hippie et le Panda rassemblèrent le peu d'affaire qu'ils avaient, afin de laisser cet endroit qui avait était leur « chez eux » durant les mois précédents. Antoine soutenait toujours le châtain, ou cas où, le tenant fermement, ayant peur de perdre une nouvelle fois son ami.

- « C'est bon Antoine, je sais que ton corps impatient me quémande, mais pas la peine de me tenir comme ça, je ne vais pas m'échapper mon chou. » Avait dit le plus petit avec humour.

- « Arrête de rêver Sommet, je sais que tu rêves de moi tous les soirs, mais notre relation est vouée à l'échec, tu le sais bien ! »

Suite à la réponse de son ami, le schizophrène émit un petit rire, tout en se focalisant sur le fait qu'il devait rester debout. Tout en récupérant petit à petit ses forces, il contemplait ses acolytes s'activer autour de lui pour déguerpir en vitesse. Il repensa à la bombe qui allait exploser d'ici quelques jours, et se dit qu'il était préférable pour tout le monde de partir au plus vite.

Quand tout le monde eut fini, ils se dirigèrent alors vers la sorti, pour rejoindre les militaires qu'ils avaient croisé plus tôt, pour qu'il leur indique le chemin. Mais vers où ?

- « Antoine, on va où exactement ? » Demanda Mathieu.

- « On a un campement un peu plus loin, on les rejoint, on s'y repose, et on par dans la nuit pour qu'on se ne fasse pas repérer. »

Le châtain se réjouissait déjà à l'idée de pouvoir se reposer, avant de pouvoir partir. Il devait être 13h, il avait largement le temps de s'accordait une petite sieste avant le grand branlement de combat.

Il jeta néanmoins un œil à la maison dans laquelle ils avaient habité, tout en se disant qu'il allait enfin pouvoir revoir Hélène.

* * *

><p>Review ? :3<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou mes petits :D Voici le nouveau chapitre ;) Tout frais :D**

**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier ! Bientôt, les 1000 vues seront atteintes sur cette fic et c'est juste trop cool :D**

**Ensuite, je m'excuse de la petitesse de ce chapitre, le prochain sera sûrement beaucoup plus long (si vous saviez x) )**

**Je vous laisse à votre lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise **

**Bisous**

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12<p>

Il devait être 3h du matin quand Antoine Daniel se réveilla. Ils devaient lever le campement d'ici une heure, afin de pouvoir partir d'ici avec tout le monde avant que le système de surveillance de la Zone ne reprenne du service, et ne les repèrent.

Déjà qu'il avait eu du mal à s'endormir, l'homme à la crinière folle s'était réveillé en sursaut après un mauvais rêve il avait vu Mathieu se faire tuer, lors de leur ultime bataille contre l'empire, réduisant les espoirs de millions de personnes à néant, et le détruisant, lui, d'avoir perdu cet ami si cher à ses yeux.

Antoine avait eu très peur durant ces derniers mois. Imaginant toujours le pire, concernant son ami, qui était, par la force des choses, devenu sa seule famille. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa joie lorsque qu'il avait vu, la veille, sa supérieure accourir au campement, pour venir le chercher, lui et le Prof, leur disant qu'il avait enfin retrouvé le petit schizophrène. Il n'avait pas montré son immense joie, quand il le vit la première fois, depuis des mois, après avoir constater l'état peu stable de son acolyte, de peur de lui mettre un peu trop de pression.

L'ancien animateur de l'émission "What the cut ?!" avait un peu parlé avec lui, lui demandant ce dont il se souvenait, pour faire un petit peu l'état des lieux, voir si ce dont se souvenait son ami était vrai. Et en effet, Mathieu se souvenait de la plupart des choses, notamment de tout ce qu'il s'était passé avant le Grand Réveil. Antoine aurait aimer pouvoir en faire autant, et n'aurait probablement jamais pu se reconstruire si Mathieu n'était pas venu le trouver, ne l'avait pas aider, et fait rentrer dans la résistance. Il n'aurait jamais pu retrouver son humour, ni même quelques souvenirs importants, sans l'aide de Mathieu, il aurait même peut-être était mort à l'heure qu'il était.

Le Boss final des internets avait lourdement insisté auprès d'Hélène pour participer à la mission sauvetage du châtain, ayant pour arguments que sa perte ne serai rien comparée à celle de Mathieu. Elle avait accepté, et dans l'état dans lequel la blonde devait se trouver à ce moment là lui suffit à dire oui. Et maintenant, il était vraiment heureux d'avoir insister.

Perdu dans ses pensés, Antoine regarda son ami, son frère en train de dormir d'un sommeil du juste. Un sourire naquis sur ses lèvres tant il était rassuré de l'avoir retrouvé sain et sauf.

Oh, beaucoup de gens pensaient qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Comme leurs anciennes Fangirl, se surprit à penser Antoine, sur l'un de ses seuls souvenir d'avant. Bien évidemment, Mathieu en jouait continuellement, toutes proportions gardées. Et cela amusait beaucoup Hélène, à tel point qu'elle surenchérissait toujours, rebondissant constamment sur les blagues et autres boutades que les deux jeunes hommes se plaisaient à faire. Le chewbaca s'était d'ailleurs posé plusieurs fois la question d'une potentielle homosexualité, quand il éprouvait des choses pour son ami. Mais rien ne venait. Pas l'ombre d'un désir pour le petit châtain, alors si cher à ses yeux.

* * *

><p>Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Allie vint en personne réveiller les deux jeunes hommes pour aider à lever le campement. Mathieu se leva d'ailleurs vite, mais sans une certaine mauvaise humeur, de part l'absence de café dans le campement.<p>

Celui-ci fut rapidement levé, et ils se dirigèrent tous vers une forêt qui se trouvait non loin de là.

C'est alors que la surprise prit de plein fouet Mathieu et ses doubles, quand, caché derrière une cabane abandonnée, un avion de l'armée. Ils eurent d'abord peur que ce soit un engin de l'empire, mais voyant Allie et les autres s'y diriger et monter dedans, un grand soulagement parcourut le corps de tous les membres de la famille Sommet.

- « Antoine ? Tu m'expliques pour l'avion de l'empire ou bien ? » Avait demander le schizophrène, l'air hagard.

- « Ca mon bichon, c'est ce qu'on a « emprunté » à l'empire pour pouvoir venir te chercher ! » Il arborait un sourire victorieux, et continua son explication. « Mais tu connais mon sens de l'honneur, alors je te promet que je le rendrais quand on aura dézingué la personne actuellement au pouvoir ! » Et il finit par un clin d'œil, sur lequel Mathieu ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

C'était digne des avions de sciences fictions, tellement que les différents doubles ne purent qu'être complètement perdu. Sauf le Geek, bien évidemment. Il était aux anges, de pouvoir enfin retrouver un semblant de technologie. Il se dirigea vers les commandes de l'avion pour faire l'état des lieux, scrutant et analysant les fonctionnalités de chaque bouton. Pendant ce temps, les autres (qui devaient être, en tout et pour tout, une quinzaine), prenaient place dans l'appareil où rangeaient les différentes affaires du campement. Mathieu regardait tout ce monde s'activer autour de lui, que ce soit Antoine, Allie, ou même le Patron, tous avaient gardé leurs réflexes basiques de « militaire », que le châtain avait quelque peu perdu. Le Prof était avec le Geek, lui expliquant les rares fonctions de l'appareil qu'il n'avait pas saisit lors de son analyse, le Hippie, lui, était parti chercher les équipements nécessaires au combat pour Mathieu et ses doubles. Quand il revint les bras chargés, ils s'habillèrent le plus vite possible, prirent les armes que le camé leur tendait, puis, allèrent s'installer sur les sièges présents dans l'avion, afin de pouvoir partir le plus rapidement possible. Lorsque tout le monde fut installé, Allie, qui était restée debout, prit la parole, de son ton naturellement froid et sec :

- « Messieurs, nous n'allons pas tarder à partir. Pour des questions de sécurité, je vous demanderai, bordel, de ne pas vous lever pendant le vol, du moins, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons assez loin de la Zone. » Mathieu ne savait pas ce qu'était la Zone, ou alors il ne savait plus… Antoine lui avait posé beaucoup de question, qui lui avait fait remarqué qu'il ne se souvenait pas exactement de tout. Mais il se souvenait du principal, c'est tout ce qu'il comptait.

Il ne se sentait pas du tout rassuré à l'idée de prendre l'avion, une peur qu'il avait depuis son plus jeune âge. Il lança un regard inquiet à ses personnalités, qui se trouvait toutes non loin de lui excepté le Prof, qui servait de copilote. Ils sentirent d'ailleurs tous le malaise de l'ex-youtuber, les rendant, de ce fait, presque aussi apeuré que leur Original, tout en essayant de rester fort, pour le rassurer. Antoine, qui avait lui aussi capté le regard de détresse de son collègue, lui sourit, dans le but de l'apaiser tant bien que mal.

Allie, qui avait fini de parler, s'assis juste devant Mathieu, à côté du Patron, sans lui adresser un regard. Le châtain pensa alors qu'il avait une relation vraiment bizarre.

Il en avait déjà discuté avec l'homme en noir, plusieurs fois, pour savoir comment un homme comme lui, pas fidèle pour deux sous, pouvait être avec une femme aussi strict qu'Allie. Il lui avait simplement répondu qu'ils étaient tombés d'un commun accord, qu'elle le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait dans ses bordels, et que lui ne devait jamais discuter ses ordres au seins de la résistance, ou ne serai-ce qu'empiéter sur son travail. Ce travail qui était, après Hélène, la chose qui comptait le plus aux yeux de la belle brune. C'est d'ailleurs lors de ses discutions que Mathieu avait appris qu'Allie n'était pas naturellement brune, mais qu'elle avait fait le choix de le devenir afin qu'on ne la confonde jamais avec son Original.

Il discutait peu avec sa supérieure, mais il savait qu'elle avait une entière confiance en lui, enfin… ça c'était avant la boutade qu'il avait fait la veille, en lui parlant de la blonde qu'il aimait. Elle ne lui avait presque pas adressé la parole depuis, et pensa que, lorsqu'il aurait un moment seul avec elle, devait s'excuser.

Le petit schizophrène sortit de ses pensés lorsque l'avion décolla, agrippant la main du Geek qui se trouvait à sa droite. Maître Panda et le Hippie était derrière lui, et Antoine dans l'autre rangé, juste à coté de Mathieu. Le bras broyé par son voisin, le gamer fit un légère grimace, sans se plaindre, ayant peur de s'attirer les foudres de son créateur. Néanmoins, la poigne se fit plus faible, pour ensuite disparaître totalement, soulageant ainsi la pauvre victime de cette agression due à la peur. Julien regarda un instant son créateur qui avait la tête penché, pour regarder l'avant de l'avion. Il faisait toujours nuit, en cette matinée mouvementée, et Mathieu cherchait tant bien que mal à voir ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Toujours un peu anxieux face à la prise d'altitude de l'appareil, il tentait de voir si tout se passait bien devant.

- « Et Mat', t'en fait pas on va pas s'écraser ! » Avait alors dit Antoine, sur un ton moqueur, histoire d'occuper un peu Mathieu.

- « Vas-y ! Moques-toi de moi ! J'ai peur en avion, j'y peux rien bordel ! » Mathieu était légèrement irrité par ce que son acolyte venait de lui dire.

- « Roh ! Ca va ! Détends-toi ! Ca fait un mois qu'on navigue dans la Zone à ces heures-ci, et on n'a jamais eu de soucis, alors relax ! »

- « C'est quoi la Zone en fait ? Y'a quoi ici ? »

- « Tu te souviens un peu de ce que c'est ou pas du tout ? » Demanda alors Antoine, avec le ton le plus pédagogue qu'il puisse avoir.

- « De rien du tout… »

- « Bon ! Tu sais que l'empire enlève des gens qui, comme toi, son atteint du syndrome ? Jusqu'à ce qu'on décide de venir te chercher, on n'en savait pas énormément sur cet endroit, mise à part que c'était une sorte de camps de concentration. Mais grâce au Patron et son rôle d'agent double, on a su qu'ils y mettaient tous leurs prisonniers, après leur avoir fait pratiquer la coupure. Selon ce qu'il devenait durant leur séjour ici, ils les recrutaient pour faire partit des forces armés de l'empire, ou de simples des larbins. Mais la coupure peut causer beaucoup de dégâts, comme tu le sais. Pour les plus chanceux, comme toi, c'est juste les souvenirs qui sont touchés, et encore, tu as encore tes doubles, ce qui est assez impressionnant. Mais les autres deviennent généralement fous. Soit ils le deviennent de façon à ce que l'empire puisse en tirer quelque chose, soit, avec le temps qui passe, ils deviennent des légumes. C'est à peu près à ce moment là qu'ils font sauter une bombe, et ça prend plusieurs mois. Ils ont quatre ou cinq camps comme celui-ci en France, et on appelle ça des Zones. »

Mathieu resta silencieux, tant et si bien qu'il en avait complètement oublié sa peur de l'altitude. Il resta un instant silencieux, puis reprit :

- « Pourquoi on a pas sauvé ces pauvres gens ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit, ils deviennent fous ! Tu as eu une chance incroyable, tu ne te rends pas compte ?! Regarde autour de toi, et dis-moi que tu aurais pu croire ça possible, si tu avais su tout sur les Zones ? Tu n'aurais jamais cru t'en sortir, et pourtant, tu es là, avec nous ! Tu as toutes ta têtes Mathieu ! Si tu savais les nombres de personnes complètement atteintes qu'on a vu… On a fait trois Zones, avant de te trouver ! Et crois moi, cette bombe est une délivrance pour eux ! »

- « Donc si j'ai bien compris, cette Zones est faite…

- « Pour faire des expériences… Ouais… ils expérimentent sur le psychique des gens… Ceux qu'ils recrutent après… Après ça, sont complètement malade. Tu les as vu toi-même, tu les as combattu. Ils sont faciles à manipuler, et en fond carrément des armes… » Antoine soupira alors, face à cette triste réalité, à laquelle ils ne pouvaient pas remédier pour le moment.

Mathieu lui, était perdu dans ses pensés, s'imaginant des choses atroces. Et puis, soudain, il eu un souvenir, un flash.

* * *

><p><em>Il était dans une salle, que l'on pourrai confondre avec une salle d'opération, mais remplie d'ordinateur en tout genre. Lui, étai<em>_t allongé sur un brancard, les bras et pieds attachés, et une ceinture lui passant en travers du thorax. Il les avait entendu parlé, mais n'avait pas voulu y croire. Il allait être séparé de ses doubles. Mathieu savait qu'ils avaient tenté de le sauver, mais s'étaient fait attraper._

_Alors Mathieu cria, puisque c'est la seule chose dont il était capable. Il cria fort, même si ça ne permettrai pas de le sauver, lui et ses frères, même si ça n'atténuerai pas la douleur qu'il allait ressentir, même si… même s'ils allaient mourir…_

_Il entendit la voix de l'un des médecins – si l'on pouvait encore les appeler ainsi – demander à ramener ses doubles. Quand ils arrivèrent tous, Mathieu sentit, au plus profond de son être, jusque dans ses muscles, ses tripes, ses os, la peur de ses personnalités. Ils étaient tous là, effrayé, même le Patron. Ils pleuraient, tous, de peur, de douleur, même si la torture n'avait pas encore commencé. _

_Les médecins s'approchèrent de Mathieu, et l'un d'eux pris la parole, juste à côté de l'oreille de ce dernier, pendant qu'on lui transfusait un liquide noir dans les veines :_

_- « Tes précieux amis n'ont pas besoin d'être là pour que la coupure ait lieu, mais c'est tellement impressionnant à voir qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de toujours faire un tarif de groupe. » Il s'écarta de l'ex-youtuber, qui lui, fulminait, et essayait de se débattre de toute ses force. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, et, dans un dernier élan de rage, de cri, la douleur, prenante, affreuse, se répandit dans sont corps. Il entendit ses frères hurler de douleur, et lui, cette douleur qu'il ressentait, donnait l'impression qu'il pourrissait de l'intérieur. _

_Et puis… Tout fut noir._

* * *

><p>Mathieu comprit ce qu'Antoine lui avait dit plus tôt, et réalisa qu'effectivement, il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être sorti, et surtout, surtout d'avoir encore ses doubles avec lui. Il tenta de s'imaginer sans l'un d'eux.<p>

_Le Patron… Octave_

_Le Geek… Julien_

_Maître Panda… Raphaël_

_Le Hippie… Noah _

Et Mathieu eu un bug. Le Prof… Quel était son nom déjà ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire, fouilla dans les tréfonds de son esprit embrumé par ce souvenir si douloureux, tranchant comme une lame, brûlant comme le feu… Le Prof s'appelait… Il s'appelait…

Pendant que le châtain était plongé dans une profonde réflexion, toutes ses personnalités, y compris le prof, s'étaient tournées vers lui. Le Prof qui, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son créateur, avait ressentit les effets de la symbiose, mais l'avait tus, ne voulant pas mettre inutilement la pression à son Original.

Ils ressentaient tous le malaise de ce dernier, comprenant bien qu'il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Ce n'était pas l'avion, c'était une peur différente de celle qu'ils avaient tous perçu précédemment. Ils il le regardaient tous, les larmes aux yeux, puisque Mathieu, lui aussi, pleurait. Et à présent, tout l'avion, excepté le pilote, regardait la famille Sommet, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien leur arriver.

Sans crier gare, le prof se leva de son fauteuil, pour aller se poster devant l'ex-youtuber.

- « Mathieu dis-moi ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Avait-il demandé, non sans une certaine inquiétude dans la voix.

- « Je… Je ne me… me souviens… pas de ton nom… » Secoué de spasme du à ses pleurs, il articulait difficilement, le regard rivé sur le siège devant lui, l'esprit totalement ailleurs.

- « Mais si ! Je suis le Prof ! Tu te souviens, hier je suis… »

- « Je … Je sais… ça. Ton prénom ! J'a-arrive pas à… à m'en souvenir »

Mathieu regarda le scientifique dans les yeux, espérant y trouver une réponse pouvant faire disparaître son mal-être.

- « Tu ne m'en a jamais donné… Tu n'en as jamais eu l'occasion… » Il baissa son regard, comme pour s'excuser de n'avoir jamais été présent, durant ces deux années.

De son côté, le schizophrène soupira de soulagement. Il pensait qu'il allait, une fois de plus, perdre la mémoire, et ça, il ne pourrait le supporter deux fois. Le soulagement se fit sentir dans l'ambiance générale de l'appareil, surtout quand le prof se mit à sourire à Mathieu, pour essayer de le rassurer. C'est alors que ce dernier prit la parole, d'un vois beaucoup plus claire et détendue :

- « Merci… Hippolyte »

- « Je t'en prie Mathieu »

Et, à cause de ses petits mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés, ses seuls mots, tout bascula.

Un grand flash blanc les aveugla, tous, faisant évanouir Antoine, Allie, les autres militaires et le pilote, face à cette lumière pure trop forte pour leur esprit. L'avion perdit de l'altitude, petit à petit, alors que Mathieu et ses doubles subissaient encore cette lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Hihi ! Review ? Aller, c'est gratuit 8D !<strong>

**Des poutoux !**


End file.
